Temptation
by Aaliyah684
Summary: Geoffrey King makes a huge mistake when he uses his beautiful young wife as a weapon in a war against the Braxton's. Will Geoffrey's decision be the end of him?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my second fanfic. It's based 2 months after Charlie's death. Brax has just started his war with Geoffrey King. **_

Brax threw his jacket onto an empty chair, as he entered Angelo's. He grabbed a bottle of scotch from behind the bar, and a glass, before sitting down at an empty table. Brax had just had another run in with Geoffrey King. It was his third in a week; he could have killed Heath for involving this man in their business. As Brax necked back his second shot of whiskey, he was shocked to see a beautiful young blond approach him.

The woman was wearing a black fitted dress that fell just above the knee; it had capped sleeves and a red belt which sat just above her waist. As Brax looked at the woman he noticed the killer red sling back shoes she was also wearing. Her hair was sitting just below her shoulders and was poker straight, with a sweeping fringe. As Brax continued to stare at the woman it was then he noticed it.

Sitting right there on her wedding finger was a huge pear shaped diamond white gold engagement ring and a plain white gold wedding band. It wasn't until Brax looked at the woman's face again he realised exactly who she was.

The beautiful woman standing in front of him was none other that Leila King, the young trophy wife of Geoffrey King.

Brax grinned to himself "Sending a woman to do his dirty work now"

Leila smiled a little before answering him "He told me to give you this" she said as she handed Brax a white envelope "He also told me to tell you that he would give you some more time to think about your decision" she added before turning to leave.

"Don't I even get to know your name?" Brax said boldly. Leila turned quickly "I'm sure you already know that " she smiled cheekily before leaving the restaurant. Brax pursed his lips he watched her leave.

Just as Leila left Heath arrived, Brax watched his brother make some cocky remark. Leila shot him down instantly which amused Brax.

"Not in your league mate" Brax grinned as he watched his brother approach.

"Do you know who that is?" Heath exclaimed. It was more of an announcement than a question.

"Geoffrey King's wife, yeah I know. What I wanna know is what she was doing here?" Brax was curious. It wasn't like Geoffrey to involve his wife in his quarrels. What was he planning?

-X-

Leila put her bag on floor just inside the doorway. She spotted her husband sat on the sofa. Leila made her way over to him, before reaching down behind him and resting her hand on his chest just inside his jacket. Geoffrey turned and kissed her gently, before putting his hand on the arm she had round him.

"Wow, you look incredible, did you give him the envelope?" he smiled.

Leila nodded "Yep, he did what you said he would. He couldn't take his eyes of me" she grinned mischievously.

"And why wouldn't he you're beautiful" Geoffrey added as he reached round and pulled Leila over the back of the sofa and onto his lap. Leila squealed a little before kissing him passionately, she pulled away and stood up, taking his hand and dragging him towards the bedroom.

Geoffrey grinned widely and followed her happily.

-X-

Heath and Brax were now sat at the bar trying to work out what Geoffrey King was planning "What's in the envelope anyway bro" Heath wondered.

"A deposit for this place" Brax replied as he showed Heath the wad of cash that was inside the envelope.

"I thought you weren't selling" Heath said as he took a sip of his whiskey.

"I'm not" Brax finally ended their conversation and headed into the kitchen.

Heath picked up the discarded envelope and had another look at the cash; he blew a big sigh out "Wow".

-X-

Leila woke up to an empty bed. She wondered wear Geoffrey had gone. She got out of bed and slipped on her red short silk dressing gown and headed into the lounge.

"Honey" she shouted as she looked for him, she spotted him sat on the patio drinking a glass of whiskey. "Come back to bed" she smiled as she slid onto his lap, she began kissing his neck seductively.

"You'll be the death of me Mrs King" Geoffrey replied as he put his hands on his wife's waist.

"I can't think of a better way to go" Leila teased "Later, Leila" Geoffrey said sternly pushing Leila from his lap and walking into the kitchen. Leila sat on the chair Geoffrey was sitting on and drank the whiskey he had poured for himself.

Geoffrey headed back into the house and made a phone call.

_**Ok so moment of truth time please let me know what you think of this!**_

_**I will only continue if you review so please Review, review, review **_


	2. Family issues

It had been a few days since his first meeting with Leila King. Brax was just heading towards the sea with his surf board when he saw her again. She was coming out of the water. Brax couldn't help but thinking how hot she looked. Leila was wearing a black classic style swimming costume; her hair was now pulled back into a bun. Leila flashed Brax a smile as she headed towards her towel. She reached down onto the sand and picked it up, before wrapping it tightly around her torso.

"If I didn't know better I would begin to think you were stalking me" Brax teased. Leila giggled flirtatiously before giving him an answer.

"Really…well like you said, you do know better" Leila smiled cheekily.

"I told him I wasn't interested" Brax said in a more serious tone.

"What you tell my husband and what he wants to hear are two completely different things. Geoffrey won't give up until he gets what he wants. I know that better than anyone" Leila explained. Brax looked at her with a confused expression.

"I married him didn't I" Leila flashed him her rings. Brax nodded.

"Listen, just think about his offer, that's all I'm saying" she added as she took her towel off and put on her red wrap around dress. Brax watched Leila in awe. This woman was beautiful.

"What do you see in him?" Brax didn't expect these words to leave his mouth as soon as he thought them.

"I'm sorry" Leila was put out by Brax's bold question "I don't think that's any of your business" she snapped.

Brax threw his hands up to show Leila he surrendered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't means to say it out loud" Brax apologized sincerely.

"It's fine, and just so you know. I love him…that's why I'm with him" Leila said as she scanned the beach. She could see Geoffrey standing in the distance.

"I'd better go" Leila picked up her sandals and ran delicately towards her husband. Brax watched as Geoffrey pecked Leila on the cheek, before putting his hand in the small of her back and guiding her off the sand protectively.

Brax wasn't sure what was happening to him, this woman fascinated him for some reason. The last two encounters with her, he had found himself wondering what she saw in a man like Geoffrey, he was almost twice her age. Brax shook his head to clear his thoughts, before picking up his surf board and heading out into the sea.

-X-

"What did Darryl Braxton want?" Geoffrey questioned his wife as he led her to their car.

"Oh nothing, he was just telling me he wasn't ready to sell yet" Leila explained as she climbed into the passenger side of the car. Geoffrey closed the door behind her, before walking around to the driver's side and getting in.

"Do you think he will?" Geoffrey questioned. Leila nodded and smiled cheekily.

"I think he can be persuaded" she replied as she leant over to kiss Geoffrey gently on the lips.

-X-

Brax was sat in Angelo's going over the books when he saw Geoffrey arrive. "Geoffrey" he said quickly as he sat up straight in his chair "What can I do for you?"

"I came to see if you had thought anymore about my offer" Brax's blood ran cold as Geoffrey spoke. Something about this man made Brax nervous.

"Yeh, and like I said before this place isn't for sale" Brax informed him firmly.

"Shame, I always get what I want one way or another. I was hoping you would take the easy way out" Geoffrey said in an icy tone before turning to leave. Brax didn't appreciate Geoffrey's threat.

-X-

Leila had just finished in the shower when she heard a noise in the kitchen. She wrapped a towel around her and headed out to find out what had made the noise "Geoffrey" she shouted as she walked through the house. As she got to the kitchen she was shocked to see no-one was there, but she noticed the French doors onto the patio were open. Leila headed over to them and looked out into the garden.

Two arms around her waist almost caused her to jump out of her skin "Jesus" she exclaimed as she felt her heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry darling I didn't mean to frighten you" The man behind her was Geoffrey. Leila turned quickly and put her arms around her husband's neck.

"Its fine, I'm sure we can think of a way you can make it up to me" Leila moved forwards to kiss Geoffrey but was interrupted.

"Er…don't mind me" A rude voice spat. Leila sighed deeply as she turned to where the voice had come from. Standing there was Geoffrey's teenage daughter Victoria.

"Victoria's going to be stopping for dinner, that's ok isn't it?" Geoffrey was more telling Leila than asking her. "Yeh, fine. I'll go and get dressed" Leila replied with a fake smile as she headed into the bedroom.

Leila let out a deep sigh as she closed the bedroom door behind her. Great the troll (Leila's nickname for Victoria) had come for tea. Just what she needed.

To say Victoria and Leila didn't get on was an understatement. Victoria hated Leila, not only because she was half her father's age and she found it embarrassing, but mainly because Leila was one of the reasons Victoria's parents separated. In fact Leila was the only reason.

Leila was the daughter of one of Geoffrey's business associates; they started a steamy affair two years ago. Geoffrey eventually decided he wanted more than just an affair. He filed for divorce from Victoria's mother and married Leila shortly afterwards. Both of Geoffrey's children took an instant disliking to her.

-X-

Leila finally came out of the bedroom wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a pink flowing vest top with a white vest underneath. Geoffrey kissed his wife as she reappeared; Victoria winced as she watched her Dad's displays of affection.

"I fancy going out for dinner" Geoffrey suggested "What do you think Victoria?"

Victoria nodded eagerly "Maybe Angelo's" Geoffrey added.

Leila smiled at her husband's not so subtle suggestion; she knew what he was thinking.

Usually when Geoffrey set his mind to something, he got his way. And getting his hands on Angelo's was no different. The only thing that was stopping him was Darryl Braxton, and he had the perfect solution for that, she was standing in front of him.

Not only was Leila King the most beautiful and talented woman he had ever met. She was also his secret weapon when it came to business plans. She had such a charm about her; she would have any man eating out of the palm of her hand in minutes. Darryl Braxton wouldn't stand in Geoffrey's way for long; Leila would make sure of that.

_**I wanted to add another chapter before going to bed. PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEEE review. Thank you to Nikayla and abz1 for the reviews. For those of you who have read and haven't reviewed then please do. **_

_**Here are a few spoilers for my next chapter.**_

_**Brax is still reluctant to sell Angelo's will Geoffrey ask Leila to up her game?**_

_**Leila sees Brax at his lowest after a run in with Ruby, will she be able to go ahead with her plan?**_


	3. My Man!

Brax couldn't help but stare at the beautiful woman sat in front of him. He had to admit he was a bit shocked to see Geoffrey King, his wife and daughter come into the restaurant and ask him for a table, but he wasn't about to argue. Besides he was eager to see just what the deal was between Leila and her husband. As Brax watched curiously he quickly picked up on the tension between Leila and the teenager. It didn't take genius to work out Victoria didn't like Leila.

As Brax continued to watch, he noticed how attentive Geoffrey was to his wife. He draped his arm across the back of her chair and kissed her hand every now and then. Whether Brax liked it or not, this couple were still very much in the honeymoon stage of their marriage, much to the disgust of Geoffrey's teenage daughter.

Brax's thoughts were quickly interrupted when something happened on the table. Leila had thrown her glass of wine all over her step-daughter and then stormed out. Geoffrey didn't look to happy with his daughter but he stayed to help her clean it up. Brax saw this as the perfect opportunity to slip outside and talk to Leila. As he looked around he saw her sat on a bench on the beach. He headed over to her and sat down "Are you alright?" he asked as he looked at her. Leila turned to face him "Yes, she just knows how to get to me, you know" Brax could tell Leila was still annoyed with Victoria.

"I take it you two don't get on" Brax knew he was stating the obvious.

"That's a bit of an understatement, Victoria hates me. She always has" Leila laughed a little at Brax's comment.

"Kids eh" he sighed as he sat back on the bench. Leila smiled as she followed his lead and sat back.

"It's not that I don't want them, I just think sometimes maybe my life would be easier if it was just me and Geoffrey you know" Brax nodded, he understood what Leila was trying to say. Leila suddenly sat up "Oh god, listen to me, off loading all my problems onto you, I should really get back inside" she said as she quickly hurried back inside. Brax grinned to himself before following.

Brax walked back into Angelo's just in time to see Leila give Geoffrey a kiss and apologise to his daughter. He gritted his teeth as he watched Geoffrey approach him.

"Good evening Darryl, have you thought anymore about my offer?" he asked, Brax shook his head "Not happening" he replied simply. Before either men had chance to speak again they were interrupted by a furious looking woman storming over to Leila.

"Oh boy" Geoffrey sighed, Brax looked him curiously with a half smile.

"Oh my poor darling" the woman exclaimed as she fussed over the teenager, who I have to add was grinning smugly at this point.

Leila was stood watching the performance with her hands on her hips.

"How dare you do this?" The woman finally yelled.

"Don't you think you should go over there?" Brax suggested. Geoffrey shook his head

"Oh, I don't think that's necessary, Leila is more than capable of handling my ex-wife. I wouldn't mind another drink though" he said as he watched what was about to unravel. Brax didn't even refuse Geoffrey's request. He just poured him a drink as he watched these two women curiously.

"She was behaving like a Brat" Leila defended herself.

"My daughter is not a brat, you're the spoilt bitch" Geoffrey's ex spat.

"What ever Elizabeth, now you're here you can take the brat home" Leila replied with a cool voice.

"How dare you, you are nothing but a marriage wrecking whore" Liz spat furiously.

Leila just raised her eye brows "You done" she asked.

"You're nothing to him you know that, you are just a midlife crisis" Leila had, had enough of Liz's below the belt comments and this one was the final straw.

"Now that's where your wrong Liz I'll think you'll find Geoffrey's entire marriage to you was his midlife crisis. I was just the light at the end of a very long, dark tunnel" Leila finally argued back, Brax burst out laughing before quickly covering his mouth. Wow what a comeback he thought to himself.

Liz was infuriated; she launched herself at Leila, causing Brax and Geoffrey to intervene. Brax grabbed Liz and Geoffrey took hold of his wife "Come on lets get you home" Geoffrey said as he picked up Leila's things and put his arm around her.

"Daddy, what about me?" Victoria was angry that her father had taken Leila's side again.

"You can go home with your mother, you caused this now deal with it" Her dad replied angrily as he escorted Leila out of the building.

-X-

"I'm sorry, I made a show like that" Leila apologized as she got in the car.

"It's not your fault darling, if Victoria didn't behave like a selfish little B…" Geoffrey started before being interrupted.

"Come on honey, we both know she is still angry about us getting married so quickly. She's bound to lash out. It must be hard seeing how happy we are when she knows how her mother is behaving" Leila could understand in a way how Victoria felt. It can't have been easy for her to see her dad canoodling with someone half his age.

"You are incredible, do you know that?" Geoffrey said finally before kissing Leila's hand and shutting the car door. Leila smiled to herself as she watched Geoffrey climb in the driver's seat. Little did he realise it but he had chosen her over his old life again.

-X-

Brax was cleaning up the mess the King's had left behind when Heath walked in "You'd better get used to that" Heath grinned.

"What?" Brax was confused.

"Cleaning up Leila King's mess" Heath explained "Because I'm telling you now bro if you take this further, I won't be getting down on my hands and knees to clean up your mess" Heath knew what his brother was thinking. He had seen the way Brax behaved around Leila.

"I don't know what your talking about" Brax said as he stood up and looked at his brother.

"All I'm saying is, don't mess with another mans wife. Especially not that wife" Heath warned his brother.

Brax didn't really know what Heath meant but he was sure there was a warning in there somewhere.

-X-

Geoffrey pulled up slowly outside the King house, Leila was looking for her mobile phone in her handbag "Honey have you seen my phone?" she asked her husband who was watching her with a knowing smile.

"It's at Angelo's" he replied, Leila looked at Geoffrey.

"Why, didn't you pick it up?" Leila wondered.

"Because I left it on purpose. The perfect reason for you to go back alone" Geoffrey explained deviously.

"Right, what are you planning Geoffrey King?" Leila too shared Geoffrey's devious smile.

-X-

Ruby had finally returned from the city. She had been away to try and clear her head.

Ruby still blamed the Braxton's for Charlie's death; she was furious with Brax and hadn't so much as spoke on the phone to Casey since she left two months ago. Ruby still had a bee in her bonnet when she came back to the bay. She decided she needed to go and see Brax.

Brax was clearing tables when he came across a white blackberry, he then remembered he had seen Leila King using earlier. Brax slipped it into his pocket, before continuing to clear up. He looked up as he heard footsteps near the door. Brax swallowed hard when he saw Ruby approach, she still looked as angry as she was when she left two months ago.

"What do you want Ruby?" he asked dryly, Ruby stomped towards him.

"How dare you involve Leah in your mess?" Ruby spat furiously

"She involved herself" Brax replied defensively "I didn't ask her to pay Geoffrey King that money"

"Oh and I suppose you didn't beg my mother to be your girlfriend either" Ruby had said these words to Brax over and over again, and still they couldn't make him feel any worse that he already did.

"I never meant for this to happen" Brax said as he walked closer to Ruby.

"Well whether you meant for it to happen or not it still boils down to the same thing, my mother would still be here if it wasn't for you, you killed her Brax. It's your fault she's dead" Ruby yelled before turning to leave. Brax retaliated by throwing a glass at his menu board.

-X-

Leila was shocked to be almost knocked off her feet by a fluffy haired brunette.

"Oh excuse me" Leila snapped sarcastically to the girl.

As Leila got closer to Angelo's she could hear a lot of crashing coming from inside, she quickly rushed inside and somehow only just managed to avoid being hit in the head by a glass. "Whoa" she exclaimed as she ducked the glass. She was horrified by what she saw; Brax was trashing the restaurant completely. She rushed over to try and stop him.

"Darryl stop" she said as she hooked her arms around his chest from behind. She tried to pull him away but he was too strong so she walked round the front of him and tried a different approach "Stop it" she yelled as she grabbed his arms. That didn't work either Brax had started to throw bottles of spirits at the walls. So Leila resorted to extreme measures she slapped Brax straight across the face.

It all happened in a split second. Leila was half expecting a slap back, what she wasn't expecting however was for Brax to collapse into her arms. It was impossible to hold him upright so she slid to the floor with him. For some reason Brax let all his emotions out, Leila had never seen a man cry like this before. She hugged Brax tightly "Shh" she whispered "Its ok".

_**I enjoyed writing that chapter I hope it was ok for you guys! Please let me know what you think! **_

_**R & R I want at least 5 more reviews before I update again **_

_**Big thanks to Machecea95, Chip Nuts and Claudiasmith for your reviews.**_

_**Spoilers for next chapter-**_

_**Brax and Leila make a connection!**_

_**Geoffrey takes drastic action to get his hands on Angelo's, who gets caught in the crossfire?**_

_**Ruby wants revenge for Charlie's death, who will she turn to for help? **_


	4. Fighting these feelings

"Here drink this" Leila said as she put the large glass of whiskey in front of Brax.

Brax took a big mouthful and swallowed it. Leila sat beside him at the table they were now at. Leila had poured herself a large drink as well.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that" Brax apologized as he had another mouthful.

"No it's fine, Geoffrey told me about Charlie…is it?" Leila said softly. She still wasn't really sure how to deal with this situation.

"Yeh, she was my everything and he took her from me" Leila put her hand gently on Brax's arm. She wanted him to know she was listening. "It's all my fault" he added as he looked up and into Leila's eyes.

"Hey don't say that. It's not your fault you fell in love" Leila was trying to comfort Brax the best way she could. Leila felt a bit sorry for this man. He had lost everything and there she was plotting with her husband to take whatever was left.

Leila felt a flutter when she felt Brax put his hand open hers "Thank you" he said as he moved closer to her. Leila wanted desperately to pull away but something inside her made her stay put. Leila could feel her heart beat faster as Brax moved even closer to her. Their lips almost touched before they were suddenly interrupted by a ringing noise coming from Brax's packet. Which caused them both to jump back "That's my phone" Leila exclaimed as she looked at Brax.

"Oh yeah sorry I found it earlier" he replied as he handed it back to her. Leila quickly answered it, she got up and walked away from the table. Brax was straining to her the conversation "Hello darling, yes I've found it" Leila said as she looked back a Brax.

"Yes I'm on my way home now, I'll see you soon. Don't go to bed without me" she smiled before pulling the phone away from her ear and hanging up. Leila made her way back to the table she had been sat at with Brax.

"I'd better go back; Geoffrey's waiting up for me. Will you be ok?" Leila asked him.

"Yeah" Brax nodded "You get back home to your husband" Brax didn't mean for it to sound as bitter as it did. As he looked up he noticed Leila take a business card out of her handbag.

"Here, my mobile numbers on there. If you need to talk call me" Leila suggested as she handed Brax the card, before turning on her heels and walking out of the door. Brax looked at the card marked _Leila King Dance School. _He put the card into his pocket and finally pulled himself together enough to start and clear up his mess.

-X-

Leila was pleased to be home, she was even more grateful to find her husband sat on the sofa in the lounge waiting for her. Leila slipped off her shoes and dropped her bag at the door before climbing on the sofa next to him. Geoffrey kissed his wife on the head "Did you give him your number" Geoffrey wondered.

Leila looked at her husband with a cheeky smile "Have I ever let you down before?" she said as she kissed him seductively. Geoffrey smiled before he allowed Leila to take him towards the bedroom.

-X-

Leila was woken suddenly by a text message. She looked over her shoulder and saw Geoffrey was still asleep, so she picked up her phone and read the message **Hey it's Brax (Darryl) thought I'd just text and apologise again for earlier. Also want to thank you as well. I have stored your number in my phone I hope that's ok with you? DB**

Leila quickly wrote a reply **Hi Brax, yeah that's fine; don't forget to call if you need to talk, Leila. **She took a deep breath as she hit the send button, before turning over and putting her arm around her husband. She felt him grab her hand in his. Leila couldn't sleep, she couldn't help thinking about the moment her and Brax had shared earlier that night. If Geoffrey hadn't contacted her when he did who knows what would have happened. As much as Leila wanted to help her husband, she couldn't help worrying what could happen the next time her and Brax were alone together.

Leila loved Geoffrey more than anything, regardless of what people thought. She knew their age gap was frowned upon, but Leila didn't care. This man worshiped her and she felt the same about him. A lot of people thought Leila married Geoffrey for his money but the truth was, Leila was also wealthy, her dad owned a number of extremely successful businesses and her mum was a property developer. Leila had also made a lot of money from her dancing school.

Leila was a classically trained dancer; she was the best in her class. But unfortunately a car accident ended her career before it began.

Leila didn't intentionally set out to break up Geoffrey's marriage but the more time she spent with this man the more she realised she couldn't be without him. So why in gods name was she feeling like this about Brax? She thought to herself.

It was probably about 4.29am when Leila finally drifted off to sleep. Geoffrey woke up few hours later but decided to leave his wife in bed; he had felt her tossing a turning a few times in the night, as he got up her heard her phone vibrate, Geoffrey picked it up off the table and read the message she had received **Thanks, DB. **Geoffrey smiled to himself as he put the phone back on the table next to Leila's side of the bed. He kissed her gently on the cheek before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

-X-

Brax also didn't sleep much that night. He couldn't shake the feeling that something nearly happened between him and Leila. He knew he wouldn't be able to let it lie until her had spoken to Leila about it.

He quickly grabbed his phone from under the quilt and text her.

-X-

Leila woke quickly to the sound of her blackberry vibrating on the table next to the bed. She reached out and grabbed her phone before reading the message she had received with sleepy eyes **I kind of need that chat! DB. **Leila was shocked by this message. She hadn't expected her plan to work so quickly. She was also a little worried about what would happen if she and Brax were alone together again. Leila grabbed her phone and headed into the lounge in search of her husband. She slipped on his white shirt she had found draped over the chair in the bedroom, and went straight to the lounge. She found him sat on the sofa reading a newspaper.

"Morning" he smiled as he saw how attractive his wife looked in his shirt.

Leila sat herself down beside him and kissed him gently "He's been in touch already" She grinned as she showed Geoffrey her messages from Brax. She was a little confused by one she hadn't read but Geoffrey explained she had received it earlier that morning and she was asleep so he read it.

"Shall I arrange to meet him?" She asked her husband curiously.

"I think that would be a good idea" he smiled as he watched Leila dial Brax's number and make arrangements to meet up. Geoffrey was a little concerned by a message he had received on his own mobile from and unknown number telling him to meet them on the wharf at 10.30am. He shrugged before continuing to read the paper.

Leila sat beside Geoffrey again and informed him of her plans to meet Brax at Angelo's later that night. He seemed satisfied with the arrangements.

-X-

Geoffrey waited curiously on the wharf for this mystery text person. He was a little startled when he saw a young woman approach him. He recognized the woman instantly as Ruby Buckton. Brax's dead girlfriend's, daughter. Geoffrey was now intrigued to find out why this girl had contacted him. He didn't have to wait long because she basically announced to him why she was there "I want to help you bring down Darryl Braxton. I want him to pay for what he did to my mum" she informed him firmly.

Geoffrey grinned evilly "Is that right?"

-X-

Leila pulled up slowly outside Angelo's she still had Geoffrey's instructions fresh in. He told her to stay for 30 minutes, then leave. Leila was concerned when her husband made it clear that it was extremely important she left after 30 minutes.

She took a deep breath as she walked towards the bar. Brax as always was blown away by her arrival. Leila was wearing a red flowing dress and red sandals her straight her was down with half of it pulled back. Leila nervously walked closer to Brax. She was worried about the way she felt right now, she had these kinds of meeting with Geoffrey's clients all the time, why was Brax any different?

_**Thank you for the reviews guys. As promised here is my next chapter enjoy!**_

_**Spoilers-**_

_**Geoffrey wonders if he asking too much of his wife!**_

_**Leila bonds with Victoria during a dance lesson!**_

_**Leila is caught up in Ruby's revenge, will Brax be able to save her?**_


	5. Second thoughts

"Thanks for coming" Brax smiled as he watched Leila sit on the stool in front of him.

"I can't stop long" Leila quickly informed him "What did you wanna talk about?"

"I wanna talk about last night?" Brax started

"I told you not to worry about it, it's forgotten. I see you cleared it all up" Leila said trying to brush it off.

"I'm not talking about that, I wanna talk about what happened afterwards" Brax had now walked around to the front of the bar and was facing Leila.

"I don't know what you mean" Leila shifted herself round on the stool so she was facing away from him a little. She felt incredibly uncomfortable at how close he was to her.

"We nearly kissed Leila" Brax could see straight through her act.

"I don't know what you mean" Leila said as she stood quickly to leave. Brax grabbed her arm to stop her. Leila could feel her heart beat faster as Brax moved closer to her. They were both now standing up.

-X-

Ruby was watching from outside; she could see two men sitting in the car waiting for Leila to leave. As soon as they had the signal both men were going to go into Angelo's and teach Brax a lesson he wouldn't forget. Ruby watched curiously as another man walked around the side of Angelo's he lit a fag and threw the match on the floor.

-X-

Brax and Leila's lips met for a spilt second before being ripped apart by an explosion in the kitchen, throwing them both to the ground.

-X-

Ruby couldn't believe what she was seeing; the whole place had gone up in flames within seconds. As she looked around she saw the men in the car making a quick exit. She grabbed her phone quickly out of her bag. As she finished ringing for help she looked up and saw Geoffrey approach. "Oh Geoffrey thank god" Ruby exclaimed as she tumbled towards him, her body was still in shock.

"What happened?" he yelled as he saw the aggressive flames surrounding Angelo's "Where's Leila?" he yelled when he saw Leila's car was still parked in the car park.

Ruby couldn't speak she just pointed towards the burning building, Geoffrey turned and watched in horror, before running towards the door.

0000000000000000

Brax was choking when he woke up, he wasn't really sure what had happened, but he could see Leila laid unconscious on the floor not far from him. Brax crawled across to her and shook her "Leila" he coughed "Leila".

Leila started coughing and woke up, she saw Brax and then looked around her "Oh my god what happened?" she exclaimed as she tried to stand up, as she moved she felt dizzy. That's when Brax noticed the cut on her head.

"You've hurt you head" he said as he stood up. Brax bent down to pick Leila up, Leila wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head in his chest. She could hear his heart pounding. Brax quickly made his was towards the door. As he got outside he was greeted by an anxious Geoffrey.

Geoffrey scooped Leila out of Brax's arms and carried further out and towards the ambulance. Leila was now clinging to her husband's neck tightly. As he put her on the bed it was then he saw the cut on her forehead "Oh my god sweetheart" he exclaimed as he grabbed her hand. As the doctors checked Leila over Geoffrey realised there was something he needed to do. He headed towards Brax.

"You want it you can gave it" he spat as he nodded towards the flaming building.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving her life" Geoffrey said simply. Brax acknowledged Geoffrey's thanks, and then watched him turn and walk back to his wife. He watched Geoffrey pull her into a tight hug, which Leila welcomed gratefully.

00000000000000000000000

Ruby had already left the scene, she felt terrible thinking that she actually wanted to hurt Brax like that. Ruby couldn't help thinking what Charlie would say if she was there.

00000000000000000000

The next morning Leila set her alarm on her phone, she wanted to leave the house before Geoffrey woke up. Leila wasn't ready to discuss what had happened with him yet. She got straight in the car and headed to her dance school in Yabbee Creek.

She took a deep breath as she came out of the dressing rooms in a ballet costume, she hit play on the stereo and danced her troubles away. Leila was unaware that she was being watched.

Leila stopped suddenly as she saw the figure standing tin the door "Victoria Hey" she said, Leila was a little surprised to see her "Is everything ok?" Leila asked as she turned the music off.

"You are amazing" Victoria said as she hovered in the doorway. Leila didn't really understand why she was there but she could see she was nervous.

"Thank you, you can come in you know" Leila smiled gently. Victoria walked slowly into the dance studio.

"I wanted to apologise for what I said the other night, I know my dad loves you" Leila wasn't sure what was happening exactly.

"Victoria what's the matter?" she asked her step daughter curiously.

"I'd like you to show me how to dance like that" Victoria asked shyly.

"I thought Grace Jacob's was your teacher" Leila asked, Victoria looked at the floor.

"Grace Jacobs plays favourites, and I'm not one of them. Look I know you've got every right to say no, but I really think you can help me. And if you would then I'd really like you to" Victoria basically poured her heart out to Leila.

"Alright, but on my terms ok?" Leila finally agreed "And you have to do as I say"

Victoria nodded excitedly "I will I promise" she squealed as she hugged Leila tightly. Leila was a little thrown by Victoria's niceness. She couldn't help thinking there must have been an ulterior motive in there.

-X-

Geoffrey was starting to worry about his wife, he hadn't heard from her all morning. She had got up and gone before he even woke up. He had a feeling he knew where she would be. But Geoffrey knew if Leila was at the studio then she had gone there to be alone. The best thing he could do was to wait at home for her.

-X-

After a surprisingly good dance lesson Leila decided she needed to go home and talk to Geoffrey, but there was somewhere she needed to go first.

-X-

Brax was surprised by the message he received **Meet me at Stewarts point. 20minutes, LK. **

**Hope that was ok for you all please let me know what you think **

**Spoilers-**

**Will Leila give in to temptation?**

**Ruby and Brax talk about Charlie, will she tell him about Geoffrey?**

**Leila realises Geoffrey wasn't behind the fire, but has she already done something stupid with Brax?**


	6. Forbidden

Leila walked slowly towards Brax; he had his back to her. She took a deep breath as she got closer. Brax heard someone behind him and turned quickly; he was relieved to see it was just Leila. "Well I'm here, so why did you want to see me?" he asked her curiously.

Leila couldn't speak, she had it all worked out in the car what she would say to him, but as soon as she laid eyes on him her mind went blank, the only thing she could think about was the kiss.

"Are you happy Leila?" Brax asked boldly as he took a step closer to Leila.

"What kind of a question is that of course I am happy" Leila spat angrily, she couldn't believe Brax had been so blunt.

"Well it's just this is the second time you have nearly kissed me and I was starting to think maybe you weren't happy in your relationship, I don't know maybe you need a little more" Brax moved even closer to Leila.

Leila could feel her heart racing as their bodies touched, she took a deep breath and tried to hold her composure.

Leila opened her mouth to speak but something stopped her. She couldn't find the wards. Leila froze for a moment when she felt Brax's hand in the small of her back, her breathing was now faster. Brax slowly move forwards and kissed her again, but this time Leila couldn't pull away. She wasn't sure if it was because she didn't want to or because her body wouldn't let her. Leila reached her hand up behind Brax's neck and pulled him towards her. The kiss had now turned even more passionate, Brax quickly moved forwards causing Leila to move backwards before eventually stopping as her body hit the wooden barrier. Brax put his hands around the back of Leila's thighs and lifted them up so they were now around his waist. Leila continued to kiss him; she reached her hands down and started to undo his belt. Leila realised she couldn't stop now even if she wanted to, she was too lost in the moment.

-X-

As Brax fastened his trousers and Leila rearranged her dress she couldn't believe what she had just done. Or what the hell it meant, the guilt overwhelmed Leila and she rushed back to her car, before being stopped by Brax grabbing her arm.

"Leila wait" he exclaimed. Leila just threw his arm off her.

"I'm sorry this shouldn't have happened" Leila cried as she got into her car. Brax could see Leila was now sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't believe what had happened either.

-X-

As Leila arrived home she was horrified to see Geoffrey sat waiting for her, as he stood up to greet her she ran straight into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably, he hugged her protectively "Hey sweetheart what's happened?" he asked as he helped her sit down.

"I'm sorry" Leila apologised for her tears. "It's just everything is getting to much"

Geoffrey looked at her for a few moments before talking "I know I have asked too much of you this time and I'm sorry my darling, listen I hope this will help" Geoffrey handed Leila an envelope, as Leila opened it she was shocked by what was in it. Leila slowly pulled out two flight tickets.

"What's this?" she questioned with a smile on her face.

"I thought you needed a break after your ordeal so I have taken the liberty to book us two first class tickets to Bali, I've booked us into that new 5 star spa resort you keep banging on about" Geoffrey smiled. Leila threw her arms around him.

"I love you" she said as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

"I love you too" he smiled as he hugged her back.

-X-

Brax was at home when he heard a knock at the door; he had no idea who would call by at this hour. And boy he was even more shocked when he found out it was. Standing the other side of the door was a very nervous looking Ruby.

"Hey" Brax was a little uneasy by her being there.

"Can we talk" Ruby smiled, Brx nodded and opened the door a little wider for her to come in. Ruby headed over to the sofa and sat down.

"Everything ok?" Brax asked instinctively. He could see something was worrying her.

"Not really, I've done something terrible" Ruby Said softly, Brax leant forward to hear her.

"I went to Geoffrey King and asked for his help, Brax I'm so sorry" Ruby broke down in front of Brax, he just hugged her. He wasn't really sure what Ruby meant.

"I…I…asked him t…to help me make you pay for Charlie's death" Ruby sobbed. Brax pulled her away from him slightly.

"Hang on, the fire was started deliberately?" Brax questioned.

"Y…yes" Ruby replied between tears.

"His wife was in there" Brax was trying to process then information Ruby had given him.

"He didn't know she was still there" Ruby's reply shocked Brax, was it true did Geoffrey really send her. Had Leila been playing him all along?

"Brax, I'm sorry for what I said at Charlie's funeral. I know this wasn't your fault, you made her so happy. She loved you so much" Ruby said as she looked at Brax. Brax felt terrible about what he had just done. How could he betray Charlie like that? He looked at Ruby and hugged her again; he had no idea how to respond to a comment like that.

-X-

Leila was laid on the beach in Bali in a gold bikini; Geoffrey had gone to check out the local golf course. Leila had something on her mind she was thinking about what had happened with Brax the night before. She couldn't understand why she had given herself to him so easily. This wasn't what she did, this wasn't like her at all. Something about Darryl Braxton made her lose herself every time she was near him. She didn't know what it was exactly but for some reason the more she thought about him the more she wanted to see him.

Leila's thought were interrupted by a text message, Leila picked up her phone and read the message **Are you playing me? DB.**

Leila quickly typed a reply **I was, but now I don't know LK**

Her phone then beeped again **Meet Me? DB**

Leila sent another reply **I can't I'm in Bali, I'll call you when I get back LK**

Brax was a little shocked by Leila's reply. Ruby had already left, after what she had done she didn't want to out stay her welcome. Brax headed to the fridge and got himself a beer. He didn't understand what he was feeling. Brax knew Leila was married to Geoffrey King, but the more he thought about her being forbidden, the more he wanted her. What did this mean? Brax didn't even care that Leila had been playing him. He just wanted to see her again.

**Hope that was ok for you guys. Please let me know what you think.**

**Spoilers-**

**Geoffrey does something out of character, will it send Leila running to Brax?**

**Heath starts to notice the chemistry between Leila and Brax!**

**Leila feels terrible when she realise Geoffrey didn't burn down Brax's restaurant!**


	7. It get's easier!

A three week vacation was just what Leila needed. Although it was only meant to be for a few days Geoffrey realised it was doing Leila good, so he extended their trip.

After a long flight home Leila decided the first place she was heading, was to bed. Geoffrey however had some business to take care of. Leila fell onto the bed gratefully. It wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep.

-X-

Brax has just got back from a surf when he came home to find Geoffrey on his doorstep. "What do you want Geoffrey?" Brax tried to control his anger.

"Just wanted to know if you have changed you mind yet" Geoffrey grinned deviously, Brax knew he was planning something, he knew that the minute he realised Leila was playing him.

"Nah, not gonna either so if you don't mind" Brax replied as he walked into the house. Geoffrey just grinned and walked away. Brax thought this seemed a little strange. But his thoughts soon headed in a different direction. If Geoffrey was back then that meant so was Leila. Brax quickly grabbed his phone and tapped a message.

-X-

Leila had been asleep a few hours before she was woken by a text message. She opened one eye and attempted to read the message **I see your back, we need to talk. Meet me at my house 31 Saxon Ave 30mins, DB. **Leila's other eye was now open. She shot out of bed quickly and slipped on her black maxi dress and black thong sandals. She rushed into the lounge and grabbed her keys. Geoffrey still wasn't home so she scribbled a quick note, before heading out of the door.

-X-

Brax had just turned on his laptop when he was interrupted by a knock at the door. He opened the document he was looking for and went to open the door. "Hey" he smiled as he saw Leila standing in front of him. Brax moved quickly to let her in, before shutting the door and heading back to his laptop on the table. As he sat on the chair Leila noticed what he was watching "What's that?" She asked as she leant over his shoulder to get a better look.

"It's some CCTV footage from the camera's outside Angelo's, I was hoping it might have caught something" Brax didn't take his eyes off the screen. Leila continued to watch over his shoulder, when suddenly she saw a face she thought she recognised, just before the match was dropped.

"Wait, go back" Leila said as she leant closer. Brax hit the rewind button, and the pair of them watched the face again. Leila's face dropped when she realised who it was.

"Do you know him?" Brax asked curiously. Leila nodded "Yes I think so" she replied with a horrified look on her face. As Leila stood upright it was then she saw a photograph of a young woman on the table poking out from underneath the laptop. Leila reached forward and picked it up.

"Is this Charlie?" Leila asked as she looked at the beautiful woman in the picture. Brax took the photo off Leila and looked at it himself.

"Yeh, that's her" Brax sighed.

"She's beautiful, It does get easier you know" Leila smiled and took a deep breath, before reaching into her bag. Brax watched curiously as she took out a photo and passed it to him. On the photo was a younger version of her hugging a man.

"Who's that?" Brax asked as he stared at the picture.

"That's Jimmy, my first husband" Leila's comment amused Brax a little.

"First husband?" He grinned boyishly.

"Yeh, I am 29 you know" Leila teased "I've been in love with him since I was 15 years old" Leila added, Brax looked a little confused.

"Me and Jimmy were together in high school. Then he decided to join the army. We got married when we were 20" Leila explained.

"So what happened?" Brax was intrigued by Leila's story.

"He went to Afghanistan when he was 21 and never came home" Leila's face was now sad.

"That must have sucked" Brax put his hand on top of Leila's, but she moved it away quickly.

"Yeah, but when you have a love like that it stays with you forever" Leila had now drawn Brax's attention to the gold chain she was wearing around her neck. On it was a locket and two rings. An engagement ring and a wedding ring. Brax's eyes widened he had no idea Leila had been married before.

"What about Geoffrey?" Brax wondered.

"I love Geoffrey but it's not the same as with Jimmy. Jimmy will always be the one for me" Brax nodded in agreement, he understood what Leila meant. He felt the exact same way about Charlie.

"You won't ever forget Charlie, but one day you will just wake up and realise you have the right to be happy" Leila had now put her hand on Brax's. Before either of them had chance to doing anything else they were interrupted by Heath. He noticed how close Brax and Leila were sat and realised exactly what was going on.

Heath's interruption caused Leila to jump off her chair quickly "I'd better go, hey listen have you got a copy of that footage" she asked quickly as she grabbed her car keys off the table.

"No but I can bring you a copy" Brax replied, Leila nodded quickly before rushing off.

Heath was grinning at his brother "What are you grinning at?" Brax asked cautiously.

"Nothing going on eh?" Heath grinned before disappearing off into the bathroom.

-X-

Leila couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. How could she have got it so wrong? Leila was sure Geoffrey was behind the fire at Angelo's. But now she knew the truth she had to get to the bottom of it. Why did this man start the fire?

Leila tapped on her phone frantically and arranged to meet with the only person she knew would be able to give her answers.

-X-

After a run in with Heath Braxton, Geoffrey had returned home furious, he slammed the door causing Leila to go and see what had happened. Before she had chance to ask him, she was stunned by his latest plan to get his hands on Angelo's.

"We're gonna have to up the stakes, you have got to know Darryl who would you say he is close too?" Geoffrey asked his worried looking wife.

"What?" Leila couldn't quite believe what her husband was suggesting.

"Maybe Darryl Braxton needs a less subtle method of persuasion" Geoffrey grinned callously, Leila was horrified by her husband's suggestion.

"Do you not think he has been through enough? Why the hell are you so desperate to get your hands on that place" Leila spat angrily. She was infuriated by Geoffrey's cold attitude towards Brax.

Geoffrey's blood boiled as Leila defended Brax; he couldn't control his anger and lifted his hand, before hitting her across the face with the back of it, causing Leila to stager backwards. Geoffrey felt remorse as soon as it happened. What had he done? Leila held her hand on her face and moved away from him.

"Leila I'm sorry" He exclaimed, Geoffrey had never laid a finger on his wife before. What had gotten into him?

Leila didn't wait to find out. She hurried straight out of the house and got in the car and drove. She had no idea where she was going but she had to get out.

After driving round and round in circles Leila finally ended up in front of the house she had visited earlier, she quickly got out of the car and headed to the front door.

-X-

Brax had the house to himself for a change and boy did it feel good not to hear Heath and Casey arguing about what they wanted to watch on TV. Brax had just sat down with a beer when there was an urgent knock at the door. He was stunned when he opened it to see Leila stood there in foods of tears. She fell straight into his arms "What's happened" Brax questioned, it wasn't until he pulled her away and looked at her face that Brax noticed the red mark on her cheekbone. He put both his hands on her arms "Leila has he hit you?" Brax asked, Leila nodded and Brax pulled her back into a hug.

Brax gently led Leila inside before closing the door behind them.

**Just thought I would add this, hope you like it. Please Review **

**Spoilers-**

**Geoffrey tries to make it up to Leila!**

**Leila comes face to face with the person who started the fire!**

**Geoffrey has a suggestion for Leila, how will she feel about it?**


	8. Resistance

Leila winced as Brax put the ice pack on her red cheek; "Sorry" he whispered "Has he done this before?"

"Do I look like a battered wife?" Leila didn't mean to snap. "Sorry, no Geoffrey's never so much as raised his voice to me before now" her voice had softened a little.

Brax continued to hold the ice pack on Leila's face, he was sitting uncomfortably close. Leila quickly took the ice pack off him to avoid anything happening. Brax stood up quickly when he realised what Leila was doing. As Leila tried to think of something to say to break the silence, then that's when she saw it, on the kitchen table was a flyer for a cage fight. "What's this, I didn't have you down as a fan" Leila said as she picked the flyer up to get a better look.

"I was thinking about taking part actually" Brax said as he took the flyer off her.

"What, you can't be serious. I've been to these things they're brutal" Leila exclaimed.

"I think I can handle it" Brax grinned, Leila wasn't too sure.

"Why would you want to fight in this anyway?" she wondered.

"I haven't got a choice thanks to Heath and your husband I owe Leah 25 grand" Brax explained. Leila wasn't sure what to say. She didn't condone violence, especially not the kind you get paid for. But Leila couldn't help thinking money wasn't the only thing Brax was doing this for. She kept her mouth shut though; the last thing she wanted was to argue with him.

"I'd better go" Leila smiled as she read a message on her phone, it was from Geoffrey.

"What your going back there after this?" Brax was shocked that Leila had already forgiven him.

"What choice have I got, it's my home" Leila smiled as she handed Brax the ice pack back.

"You could stay here tonight and let him stew" Brax suggested, Leila's eyes widened "I could sleep n the couch" he added quickly

"Look, its really sweet of you but we both know if I stay here tonight none of us will be sleeping on the couch" Leila grinned as she grabbed her bag and keys. "Thanks by the way" she said as she closed the door behind her.

-X-

Geoffrey couldn't believe what he had done; he certainly wasn't expecting Leila to be coming home that night. So you can imagine his surprise when she came through the front door. Leila headed straight into the bedroom and didn't even speak to Geoffrey. She just got changed into her red silk night slip and got into bed.

Geoffrey knew better than to go into the bedroom, so he slept in the spare bedroom.

Leila hardly slept that night, she was thinking about what happened with Geoffrey, running straight to Brax, Brax's cage fight. Even tough Leila had all these things going round in her head the one thing she couldn't shake was what she had seen on that CCTV camera earlier that night. As much as she hated to admit it she knew she would have to speak to Geoffrey about it sooner it later. But before she did, she would have to go and see Brax to get that copy he had promised her.

-X-

Brax woke suddenly to a knock at the door. Who the hell was knocking at this time in the morning he thought to himself as he shuffled through the house to answer it. Standing there was Leila, she was dressed in a knee length yellow summer dress and gold high heel sandals, and her hair was down and straight and was being held off her face by a pair of Chanel sunglasses. Even first thing in the morning this woman still managed to look hot. Brax thought to himself as he opened the door a little wider allowing Leila to come in.

"I came for that copy of the CCTV footage" she smiled as she turned to face him. Brax reached onto the table and gave her the disk.

"There you go" he handed her the disk. Leila took it a put it in her handbag "Are you going to tell me who it is?" Brax wondered curiously.

"Probably not" Leila replied as she bit her lip; before she could say anything else Brax put his hand behind the back of her head and kissed her. Leila kissed him back for a few seconds before pulling away "I'm sorry I can't" Leila pulled away and ran away quickly, as much as she wanted to take it further, Leila wasn't about to destroy her marriage to become Darryl Braxton's distraction. Leila knew how he still felt about Charlie. Brax watched curiously as Leila left.

-X-

Leila waited patiently at the wharf for the person she had invited to meet her. She smiled as she saw him approach. He still had the same sulky attitude.

"This better be good" he spat as he got closer.

"Alex is that anyway to speak to your step-mother" Leila replied with a smile. Alex frowned at the cockiness of the blond "Someone has been doing things he shouldn't be" Leila added flashing him her copy of the CCTV footage.

"What's that?" Alex now looked nervous.

"This Alex is a copy of the CCTV footage of the night Angelo's caught fire. And there is some extremely incriminating evidence of you and a match, care to explain?" Leila said firmly.

"I did it because I was jealous ok" Alex snapped, Leila looked confused.

"I don't understand" she replied.

"He gives you everything you want, and stops at nothing to get it" Leila was still confused, what did Alex mean.

"I don't understand, what has this got to do with Angelo's?" Leila questioned.

"Haven't you seen what he plans to do with the place? Dad wants to buy it so you can turn it into a dance studio" Leila's eyes widened as Alex explained.

"So you thought you would burn it to the ground rather than him give it to me, for god sake Alex I nearly died so did Brax" Leila was now fuming with her stepson.

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. It was after closing I thought everyone had gone home" Lela could see Alex meant it. He genuinely didn't mean for anyone to get hurt "Please don't tell dad" he pleaded.

"I won't tell him, but you are going to" Leila said calmly "He needs to hear this from you Alex, like I said CCTV caught it all. It won't be long until the police work out it was you"

Alex dropped his head like a naughty school boy and nodded, he knew Leila was right. It would be best if the truth came from him and not some police officer.

**Hope that was ok for you all, please Review **

**Coming up-**

**Leila and Geoffrey go to Brax's cage fight!**

**After he is badly beaten Leila sneaks out to see him, will she give in to temptation?**

**Leila pay's Leah back, how will Brax react?**


	9. Affair back on!

Leila had gone to more effort than usual for her night out with Geoffrey. He was taking her to The Octagon to watch a cage fight. Leila knew the exact reason for the extra effort she had gone too. Brax was fighting in the cage fight, and for some reason Leila was determined to blow him away.

Leila smiled as she came out of the bedroom wearing a red strapless dress with a sweetheart neck line. The dress hugged her slim figure perfectly. Her blonde hair was pulled into a sleek bun and her fringe swept across her face. Leila's make-up was subtle but sexy. As she walked into the kitchen she noticed Geoffrey was holding a box "What's this?" she smiled as she took the box off her husband.

"Just something I saw and thought of you" he smiled as he watched her eye's widen when she opened the box. In the box was diamond necklace and matching earrings "This is beautiful" Leila gasped as she traced the necklace with her fingers.

Geoffrey took the necklace out of the box and put it gently around Leila's neck "You know you don't have to keep buying me gifts, I know you didn't mean what you did last week" Leila told her husband as she turned to face him, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her towards him. Leila kissed his lips gently and pulled away with a cheeky smile "We should go"

-X-

Brax, Heath and Elijah were in a back room at the octagon getting ready for the fight. "You don't have to do this Brax" Elijah reminded him as he fastened his gloves.

"I'm not backing out" Brax snapped as he stood up and headed towards the cage.

-X-

Leila and Geoffrey were in the VIP area, drinking champagne and mingling when the fight began. Leila moved closer so she could see.

The fight was brutal, but Leila was relieved Brax had won, and that he was still alive. She managed to sneak away from Geoffrey while he was talking to one of his friends. Brax was on his own when Leila went to see him. His face was covered in cuts and bruises "Oh my god" Leila exclaimed as she picked up a white cloth and wiped away the blood.

"You look hot" Brax grinned as he looked at what Leila was wearing. She had completely forgotten her plan to blow him away.

"Seriously, you have been beaten half to death and that's the first thing you come out with" Leila smiled.

"What can I say, I pay attention to detail" Brax replied. Leila and Brax's faces were now uncomfortably close.

Leila's heart raced as she felt Brax's breath on her face, she was certain Brax would be able to hear her heart, which was now almost pounding out of her chest. As Brax and Leila's lips almost touched, they were interrupted by one of the fight organisers.

Leila quickly jumped away from Brax "That was a great fight mate, here's your winnings" he said as he handed Brax about $10,000 in cash.

"Leah's first instalment" Brax said as her turned to face Leila; the fight guy had already left the room.

"You don't have to do this, let me help" Leila pleaded as she moved closer to him again.

"Nah, I don't need your help" Brax spat proudly

"Brax" Leila tried again.

"No Leila, don't you have a husband to get back too" Brax snapped, he didn't mean to upset Leila, but that's exactly what he did with his cold tone.

"Fine" Leila snapped angrily back at him, before grabbing her clutch bag and rushing out of the room. Brax hung his head as soon as Leila head gone out of the room. He felt bad for lashing out at her; she was only trying to help after all.

-X-

Geoffrey was a little worried about his wife; she had hardly spoken all the way home. He wasn't sure what had happened but Leila disappeared for 30 minutes while they were at the cage fight and when she returned she seemed extremely upset. Geoffrey decided not to push Leila; he knew she would tell him when she was ready. Geoffrey was a very patient man when it came to his wife. It was safe to say he knew her inside out, well at least he thought he did.

Leila waited for Geoffrey to fall asleep before heading into the lounge, she wanted to read the message she had received from Brax **Leila I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it out on you, DB. **Leila quickly sent a reply-

**Hey no worries, you were angry I get it, see you around LK**

A few minutes passed before- **You by yourself? DB**

**Yes, Geoffrey's asleep why? LK**__Leila's heart had started to race as she waited for a reply and she didn't have to wait long.

**I'm lonely fancy keeping me company? DB **

Leila thought about how she could answer that message, but she knew she couldn't. Leila quickly grabbed her red dress off the back of the sofa, slipped it on with her jacket over the top and headed quietly out of the door. She slipped her shoes on when she got outside; she knew she couldn't take the car so she decided to walk.

-X-

Brax thought Leila had probably ignored his last message, so you can imagine his surprise when he heard a knock on the door about 20 minutes later. Brax opened the door with a grin. Leila barged past him quickly "I have absolutely no idea why I'm here, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but I changed my mind, and when I looked around I realised I was closer to here than home and I…" Leila's mumbling was interrupted by a kiss from Brax, she pushed him away at first, but then as she thought about it she grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately.

Brax lifted her up around his waist and carried her into the bedroom.

-X-

Leila's eyes opened slowly as the sun glared through the gap in the curtain she smiled as she felt an arm wrapped around her, but that smile turned to horror when she looked at the arm and saw a tattoo. "Shit" she exclaimed as she shot out of bed and hurried to get dressed. Brax rubbed his eyes as he woke up he shared her horror "Shit, what time is it?" he said groggily.

"I don't know, but I've got too go" Leila gasped as she leant up against the wall to put her shoes on. Brax pulled on his pants and followed her to the door. As Leila looked out onto the driveway she remembered she didn't have a car "I walked" she reminded herself out loud.

"Well do you want a lift home?" Brax suggested. Leila shot glare at him. "Ok good point" he admitted. Leila though for a moment.

"No hang on; it's fine you can give me a lift. But not home though" She smiled. Brax looked a little confused but followed her to his Ute.

-X-

Geoffrey was surprised to wake up and find his wife had already gone out. He had a feeling he knew where to find her though.

-X-

Brax pulled up outside a little boutique on the High Street in Yabbie Creek. "You wanted me to bring you shopping?" Brax wondered as he looked at the expensive looking women's shop. Leila grinned widely "No, I'm going up there" Leila said as she pointed above the shop. Brax looked out of his window again and saw the sign on the wall above the shop _Leila King's Dance Studio. _Brax pursed his lips "Don't the people mind underneath?" He asked curiously.

"No, I own that too" Leila giggled as she grabbed her bag and got out of his Ute.

"I'll call you" he said quietly, Leila nodded and walked away. Brax watched as Leila unlocked the white door next to the shop and closed it behind her. "Wow" he said under his breath as he drove off.

-X-

Leila flicked on all the switches and dropped her bag on the floor, before heading into the dressing room. Inside the room was about 20 lockers and some cubicles with curtains. Leila walked over to the locker marked LK and took out her dance things. She got changed quickly into her black Nike leggings and white sports vest and put her dress and shoes in her locker.

She walked back into the main dance studio and turned on the CD player. Leila tied on her ballet shoes pulled her hair into a tight bun and started to dance. Although Leila was known as being the best dancer in the area, maybe even the country, for some reason she just couldn't get her turns right.

Leila knew exactly why she was distracted, so she decided she needed to do something about it. Leila turned of the music, took off her ballet shoes and slipped into a pair of black trainers, before grabbing her bag and heading out onto the high street. She was shocked to bump into Geoffrey.

"I thought I would find you here" he smiled as he shut the door for his wife.

"You know me too well" Leila smiled as she kissed him on the cheek gently.

"I was surprised to see you left the car at home" Geoffrey quizzed her curiously.

"Er…Yeh, I still felt a little light headed from last night, so I didn't want to risk driving. I called a cab instead" Leila lied convincingly. "Hey don't suppose you would mind giving me a lift to the Diner?" She said as she got into the car.

"Yes, you can pick up some food for dinner tonight" Geoffrey suggested, Leila could see with the look on his face he had made plans.

"Who's coming for dinner?" Leila wondered curiously.

"Alex and Victoria" Geoffrey replied simply causing Leila's eyes to widen.

"OK" she said under her breath.

"Alex has something he wants to tell us apparently" Geoffrey explained as he drove away from where he had parked.

_Mmm better get a couple of bottles of wine as well then _Leila thought to herself when she thought about what Alex needed to talk to his dad about.

-X-

Brax was on the beach when he saw Geoffrey King and Leila pull up in the Diner Car Park "its more trouble than its worth" Heath said into his ear, making Brax turn to face his brother.

As Leila got out of the car Geoffrey waited inside "Any preferences for dinner?" she asked him as she got out.

"No darling I'll let you decide" he smiled as he watched his beautiful wife walk into the diner. Even dressed in her leggings and sports vest she still turns heads, Geoffrey thought to himself quietly. Geoffrey wasn't the only one watching the blond; Brax hadn't taken his eyes off her since she arrived.

Leila walked towards the counter and saw Leah "Hi what can I get you?" she asked cheerfully.

"Er, could I order a large lasagne and salad to collect later please?" Leila asked politely.

"Yeah sure" Leah replied as she wrote down Leila's order on a note pad. "Did you want to pay now or pay when you collect them?"

Leila handed Leah a cheque "I'll pay now" she smiled. Leah's eyes widened when she read the cheque.

"Er…this cheque is for $15,000" Leah stuttered as she re-read it in disbelief. Leila nodded and smiled.

"It's the rest of the money Brax owes you" She explained, Leah looked confused.

"How did you know about that?" She asked curiously.

"My name is Leila King, I'm Geoffrey's wife" It all made sense to Leah now.

"What you mean he is giving it back?" she asked. Leila just nodded. Although this wasn't exactly true, she knew it was the only way Leah would accept the money "Thank you" Leah said gratefully.

"How much do I owe you for the food?" Leila asked, Leah just smiled "It's ok, call it a token of my gratitude" she smiled before disappearing into the kitchen and putting the cheque in her handbag. Leila smiled before heading outside and getting back into the car.

-X-

Leila called back to the Diner later that night to collect the food she had ordered. Brax was leaving as she arrived. She was shocked when he grabbed her arm "Why did you give Leah that money?" he spat angrily "I told you not to get involved"

"You owe her money, I have money. What's the problem?" Leila asked as she pulled her arm away from Brax.

"I told you I would pay her back" Brax was furious.

"What by getting your head kicked in every night?" Leila gave as good back.

"I only needed to take part in one more fight, and then we would have been square"

Leila shook her head "Nah, you wouldn't give up after one fight" Leila realised what had got Brax so angry.

"What?" he snapped again.

"This isn't about the money, this is about Charlie" Leila hit a nerve.

"Don't you dare say her name" Brax yelled

"You don't fight for money. You fight to feel pain!" Leila argued

"You don't know what you are taking about" Brax stormed off out of site. He couldn't believe Leila had seen through him like that. He usually showed a pretty good front to most people, why was this woman any different?

Leila shook her heads as she watched Brax walk away, she couldn't believe he was being so stubborn.

Leila went into the diner and collected her food before heading back home. She was still worried about Brax after their confrontation, but right now she had bigger problems to deal with. Leila still had no idea how Geoffrey was going to react to Alex's news. She took a deep breath as she pulled up outside her house.

-X-

Geoffrey, Victoria and Alex were sat in the lounge when Leila got in. She slipped off her shoes and headed straight into the kitchen

"Leila, could you come in here a second Alex wants to speak to us" Leila took a deep breath and walked into the lounge. She sat gently next to her husband and rested her hand on his leg.

"Ok" Leila could sense Alex was extremely nervous "I've done something, It was me who set fire to Angelo's" he said quickly. Victoria's jaw dropped instantly. Leila winced as she waited for her husband's reaction…

**Sorry about the delayed update. I wanted to get this chapter right. Hope it was ok for you guys. Please review and let me know what you think!**

**Spoilers-**

**Leila and Brax meet to talk!**

**Victoria needs Leila's help with a dance project, how will Elizabeth react when she finds out Leila's been giving her daughter dance lessons.**

**Leila makes a shocking discovery, what is it and who does it involve?**


	10. No doubt!

Leila winced; she was worried how her husband would react to Alex's outburst. Victoria's mouth was still open.

"Why would you do that?" Geoffrey finally said as he stared at his son.

"Geoffrey" Leila said softly as she squeezed her husband's leg. Geoffrey stood up and walked towards Alex.

"Leila could have died in there" He yelled.

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…Mum said" Alex tried to explain, Leila's eyes widened as soon as she heard him mention his mother.

"Your mother is behind this" Geoffrey did want to hear any more, he grabbed his car keys and headed outside.

"Geoffrey wait" Leila called as she hurried after him, Geoffrey had already pulled out of the drive way. Victoria had joined her step-mum at the door, "Can I borrow your keys?"

Victoria handed Leila her car keys. Leila quickly rushed to the car and followed Geoffrey; she had a good idea where he was heading

-x-

Brax had started to feel bad about yelling at Leila, he knew she had made a valid point. That's what had annoyed him so much. He picked up his phone and dialled Leila's number, he hoped she would answer.

-x-

Leila was shocked when her phone staring ringing in her pocket she took it out and answered it

"Hey it's Brax" a voice echoed around the car.

"I'm a bit busy right now, can I call you back" Leila said loudly, she had put the phone on loud speaker to make it easier to drive.

"Nah, coz I might not be able to say this later. I'm sorry about what I said before, I shouldn't have snapped at you" Brax's apology sounded sincere, although it was hard to tell over the phone.

"Ok, is that it?" Leila's main focus was on getting to Geoffrey before he did anything stupid.

"I'm trying to apologise and all you can say is that it?" Brax replied.

"Like I said, I'm a bit busy right now" Leila said as she pulled up Outside Elizabeth's house, Geoffrey's car was parked outside. Leila hung up her phone; she heard raised voices coming from inside the house. She entered slowly.

"She is my wife and I love her, the sooner you get that into your head the better" she heard Geoffrey yell.

"She's a home wrecking whore" Elizabeth spat. Leila was cautious about entering the room; she wasn't sure if she would get something thrown at her. "She destroyed our marriage"

"Our marriage was over a long time before Leila arrived, you know that Liz" Geoffrey was trying to calm the situation, but he was failing miserably.

"What the hell are you doing here, get the hell out of my house" Elizabeth launched herself as Leila, Geoffrey stopped her. Leila stepped backwards.

"Honey go back home, Victoria and Alex will want to know what's happened, I won't be long?" Geoffrey suggested, Leila nodded and headed to the car. She started the engine and drove back home.

Home might have been where she was heading but it wasn't where she had ended up. She scanned the driveway as she pulled up outside the Braxton's house, she could see Brax's Ute. There was no sign of Heath's car, Leila took her phone out of her pocket and dialled Brax's number. There was no answer so she text him instead.

-x-

Brax's phone vibrated on the sofa next to him, he picked it up and read the message, **Are you alone? LK. **Brax smiled to himself as he read the message.

He quickly tapped a reply and hit the send button. Within a few minutes there was a gentle knock at the door, Brax grinned widely as he opened it and saw Leila standing in front of him. "I thought I must have seemed a little rude earlier so I wanted to explain" Leila smiled as she walked into the house. Brax was still grinning at this beautiful blond woman.

"You could have done that over the phone" he teased; Leila moved closer to him, their bodies were now touching.

"Yeah I could have, but I couldn't have given you this over the phone" Leila grabbed Brax's face and pulled him towards her for a kiss. He grabbed he hips and pulled her even closer. Leila pulled Brax's shirt off as they headed into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind them.

-X-

Geoffrey was a bit worried when he arrived home and realised Leila wasn't there. He thought maybe what Elizabeth had said to her had upset her more than she let on.

Geoffrey walked into the kitchen and saw Vikki and Alex sat at the table. Victoria walked into the lounge and left her dad and Alex alone.

"I'm sorry Dad I didn't know they were in there" Alex pleaded; Geoffrey just looked at his son.

"You should have come to talk to me if that's how you were feeling" Geoffrey's mood had softened now.

"I know, but I wasn't sure what to say. It's not that I'm jealous of Leila or don't like her because I do. It's just the way mum thinks she has stolen her life" Alex was trying to put the way he felt into words.

-X-

Leila's heart pounded as she kissed Brax at his front door before getting back into her car. Brax was just stood in his shorts. He stood and waited for her to pull off the drive before going back inside.

Leila didn't have a clue how she ended up at the Braxton house, or why she kept running to Brax when things got bad. All she knew was he gave her something Geoffrey didn't and right now that was the only thing she craved. Her phone beeped loudly as she drove back to her house as she looked at the screen she realised she had a voicemail, she listened to it.

"Hello darling, I know you must be upset by what Liz said, I just want you to know how much I love you. Please come home" Leila couldn't help but feel bad about what she had just done.

-x-

The next morning came a little too quick for Leila, she climbed out of bed grabbed her silk dressing gown and headed into the kitchen. She was surprised to see Victoria sat at the table in her black leggings and baggy jumper; she was sipping a cup of coffee.

"Are you going to get ready?" Victoria asked, Leila frowned she was a bit confused.

"You've forgotten haven't you? Look don't worry its fine" Leila could see the disappointment in her face; she suddenly remembered a promise she had made.

"No it's fine, I'll go and get dressed" Leila smiled as she headed back into the bedroom and got changed into her dance clothes.

-x-

Leila and Victoria had been working on a new dance routine for a school project Victoria had to do. They were just finishing up when they heard a clapping sound behind them "Congratulation's Leila not only have you stole my husband now you have taken my daughter too" The clapping was coming from Elizabeth.

"It's not like that" Leila said calmly. Victoria started to look worried; she had never seen her mum like this before. It was obvious she had had too much to drink.

"Tell you what Leila why don't I just die, then you can take it all" Elizabeth slurred.

"MUM" Victoria exclaimed.

"Come on Victoria we are leaving" Elizabeth grabbed Victoria's arm and started to walk out.

"Mum please Leila's helping me" Victoria protested

"Rubbish, Grace is your teacher not her" Victoria spat. "You have improved so much since she has been giving you the extra tuition" Elizabeth said smugly.

"No mum, I haven't been getting tuition from Grace, Leila's being teaching me that's why I have improved" Elizabeth just scoffed; she grabbed her daughters hand and headed towards the top of the stairs. Leila followed them and grabbed Elizabeth's arm

"Please, look I know you hate me, but please don't make Victoria's career suffer. She needs my help" Leila pleaded, but Elizabeth ignored her. Leila tried to catch up with Elizabeth but as Elizabeth and Victoria were heading out of the door Leila was running down the stairs, she somehow managed to misjudge her footing and fell. "OH MY GOD LEILA" Victoria cried. Elizabeth paused for a moment before grabbing Victoria and dragging her out of the door and into her car.

-x-

Brax was shocked when he arrived at Leila's dance studio and saw Elizabeth and Victoria practically running out of the door. He didn't think this looked good so he parked up quickly and headed inside. As he opened the door of the studio he was shocked to see Leila laid at the bottom of the stairs she was unconscious. Brax knelt down and shook her gently "Leila" he said softly.

Leila's eyes opened slowly, she looked at Brax "Why are you always the one who saves me?" Leila smiled. Brax helped her to her feet and then sat on the stairs with her as they waited for an ambulance to arrive. Leila didn't really want to go to hospital, but from what Brax had said she knew she didn't really have any choice.

Brax waited with her for the doctor. She hadn't rung Geoffrey yet, she knew he would only worry.

Leila sat up when she saw the doctor come him, Brax was going to leave but Leila made him stay. The doctor took a deep breath "Ok so everything seems fine, you just have concussion so I think it would be best if we kept you in over night" The doctor said. Leila sighed, she thought the doctor had finished, but unfortunately he hadn't "We did pick something on your tests though" Leila frowned she had a rough idea where this was going. The doctor looked at Brax.

"No its fine I'd like him to stay, I want somebody here when you give me whatever news it is" Leila said firmly. The doctor took another deep breath "Well the tests show you are pregnant Mrs King" Brax almost fell of his chair and Leila was stunned to silence.

"Are you sure?" Leila asked in disbelief, this couldn't be happening she thought to herself as she watched Brax's expression, he seemed equally as stunned.

After the doctor had confirmed the pregnancy again he left the room, leaving Brax and Leila to talk "Wow, I guess you're going to need some time to think about this" Brax finally spoke.

"Nah, there's nothing to think about I'm not having this baby" Leila's simple and calm reply shocked Brax.

"Aren't you even going to speak to Geoffrey about it?" Brax asked curiously, Leila had now turned to face Brax.

"There's no point it's not his baby" Leila said. Brax looked confused "The baby's yours"

Brax slumped back into the chair he had been sitting on "It's my baby?" Brax repeated Leila's last words. Leila just replied with a nod "And there is no way it could be Geoffrey's?"

"I doubt it" Leila sighed "Geoffrey had a vasectomy 12 years ago, you're the father"

**Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. **

**Also for all the readers of Gypsies, tramps and thieves I am hoping to update again tomorrow, but I have to say I am a little disappointed with the lack of reviews for the last chapter. So please if you have read it and not reviewed please do. It's your lovely comments that encourage me to write.**

**Next time-**

**Will Brax let Leila have a termination?**

**Leila sticks up for Victoria at a dance competition.**

**Elizabeth reveals a secret to Leila that could ruin her relationship with Geoffrey, what is he hiding?**


	11. Help me!

Leila wasted no time in making herself an appointment at the clinic. She got the hospital and made the phone call in the car as Brax drove her back to her Studio. "I need to make an appointment for as soon as possible please" Leila said down her phone, Brax frowned as he heard Leila speak.

"I have a cancellation for tomorrow morning if that's any good?" the lady on the other end of the phone asked softly.

"Yes that's great what time?" Leila said, she could see Brax's disapproving look.

"10 o'clock, can I take your name please" the woman said.

"Er…Yeh its Rebecca Jenkins" Leila said the first name that popped into her head.

"Ok Miss Jenkins that's all booked for you, tomorrow morning at 10 o'clock, is that ok?"

"Yes that's fine thank you" Leila hung up the phone and turned to Brax "What's your problem" she was a little angry.

Brax pulled up in a lay-by "I can't believe you could make an appointment as easily as that, anyone would think you were booking a hair appointment not an abortion" Brax tried to stay calm but was finding it difficult. Leila threw him a glare before opening the car door and getting out "I don't need this" she spat. Brax got out of the car and followed her down the abandoned back lane.

"Leila wait" he yelled, Leila spun round.

"It's fine I'll call a cab" she yelled, Leila was so angry with Brax for making such a harsh comment.

"Leila I'm sorry, its just I thought we could at least talk about this, it is my baby too" Brax said slowly.

Leila's eyes widened "Yeh, and it will be your funeral if Geoffrey finds out, did you not understand what I told you at the hospital. Geoffrey had a vasectomy; he'll know what I have been up too"

"There's got to be another way maybe we could work something out" Brax was trying to talk Leila out of it. Leila just laughed sarcastically.

"Oh Yeh and what would you suggest I have the baby, stay living with Geoffrey and you visit at weekends. Or I could leave him and we could raise this baby together" Leila exclaimed.

"It's not a crazy idea" Brax nodded, Leila rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry have you met my husband, he's not exactly going to let us play happy families, besides I have no intention of leaving him" Brax looked at Leila with a confused look on his face.

"Look Brax I'm sorry ok, it's not easy for me either. But I'm not about to leave a man who I love and who worships me, for a guy I had sex with a few times. You're good baby but not that good" Leila turned to walk away but Brax grabbed her arm.

"So I don't get a say in this?" Brax said finally, Leila shook her head "No, it's my body, my baby and my decision" Leila replied.

Brax headed back to the car and sped off past Leila, he couldn't believe she was doing this to him. Although what Leila said made a lot of sense, Brax couldn't get past the fact that she was going to get rid of his baby as easily as that.

-x-

Leila finally got a lift back to the dance Studio from a cab driver. She picked up her car and headed home; she hadn't spoken to Geoffrey and was pretty sure he would be very worried about her by now.

As she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see Victoria and Geoffrey sat waiting for her "Oh my goodness Leila where have you been" Geoffrey stood up and gave his wife a hug. "Victoria told me what had happened so I went to the hospital and they said you had already left"

Leila nodded weakly "Yeah I went back to the dance studio to fetch the car" Leila smiled as she pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Leila, I should never have left you" Victoria had now stepped forward to give Leila a hug.

Leila pulled away gently "Hey its fine" she smiled before continuing "Did you still need me tomorrow?" Victoria just smiled.

"Yes please if that's still ok" Victoria replied, she wasn't sure Leila would still want to help her after what happened with her mum earlier.

"Of course its ok, now you go and get some sleep, we've got an early start in the morning" Leila smiled before grabbing herself a glass from the cupboard and pouring herself a glass of wine.

Leila knew that going to the Dance competition in the city with Victoria would give her the perfect cover up for her early morning appointment.

Leila jumped a little as she felt two arms slip round her waist. She turned and looked at Geoffrey "I can't believe you're leaving me for two nights" Geoffrey pretended to sulk.

Leila leant forward and kissed him on the cheek before whispering seductively into his ear "I'd better make it up to you now then" she giggled as she took his hand and led him towards the bedroom.

-x-

It was midday when Leila finally arrived at the dance competition. Victoria was due to dance at 3pm. Leila grabbed her handbag off the passenger seat and headed inside. She felt a little tender from the procedure. As she walked inside the building she headed straight to reception. "Hiya I'm looking for Victoria King" Leila smiled at the woman sat the other side of the counter. She looked a little star-struck at Leila's arrival.

"Oh my gosh, you're Leila king" the woman exclaimed. Leila smiled and nodded.

Leila was somewhat famous in the world of dance. She was still known as the best dancer and had won a lot of dancing competitions in her time.

"Yes, err…has my step daughter arrived yet?" Leila reminded the woman of her question.

"Oh yes I'm sorry she is up the stairs first dressing room on the left" the woman said as she pointed up the stairs.

"Thank you" Leila made her way up the stairs slowly. She could still feel the soreness.

As Leila walked into the dressing room she was greeted by a lot of excited girls all giggling and showing off their dance costumes. When Leila walked further into the dressing room she saw Victoria sat by herself.

"Hey sweetie, are you ok?" Leila said softly as she put her handbag down and sat beside Victoria.

"What if I screw up?" Victoria said nervously.

"Victoria, I have watched you dance. You dance so beautifully believe me honey you will not mess up" Leila assured her. She looked behind her and saw Elizabeth making her way towards the pair. Leila stood up; as she did she felt a pulling pain in her stomach Leila put her hand on where the pain was coming from.

"Are you ok?" Victoria asked, she was worried about her step mum. Leila just nodded

"Yes I'm fine. It's just lady problems" she whispered as she left Victoria and her mum to it.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Leila decided to go and watch some of the other dancers. She had to admit they were extremely good dancers, although they all lacked the same thing. Smoothness and passion, as the girls danced Leila noticed how every move was thought about, and had been practiced. It was almost regimented; none of the dancers seemed to move freely and passionately.

As Leila watched she was shocked to hear a worried voice behind her "Mrs King, Victoria is very upset and is asking for you" Leila turned quickly and headed in the direction of the dressing room she had left Victoria and her mum in. Elizabeth was sat with her arm round Victoria.

As Leila got closer it was then she realised what Victoria was upset about. Victoria's dance costume had been vandalised, she was stunned.

"What happened?" Leila asked as she took the dress out of Victoria's hand.

"We went to get some water and when we came back I found this thrown on the floor and my shoes are missing" Victoria sobbed. Leila couldn't believe someone could do this. Although she did have a rough idea who it could have been. This sort of thing used to happen to her on a regular basis when she was in dance competitions with Grace Jacobs.

That's when Leila remembered "Wait here" she said quickly as she rushed out to her car. She reached into the boot and pulled out a black gym bag. She locked the car and took the bag inside.

Victoria was stunned as she watched Leila open the bag and pull out a pair of pink ballerina shoes and a black costume "We are the same size right?" Leila smiled as she handed Victoria the items.

"Oh my god thank you" Victoria grinned; she couldn't believe her step-mother was making such an amazing gesture. Elizabeth was also moved by Leila's gesture.

"Thank you" Elizabeth said softly. Leila just smiled and turned back to Victoria.

"Now go get ready you are going to be late" Leila said hurrying Victoria along.

Before Leila left she was shocked to be stopped in her tracks by Elizabeth "Can we talk, there's something you need to know" Elizabeth whispered. Leila nodded and followed her into the corridor.

"Don't let him be your everything, you deserve more than that. I can see that now" Elizabeth said softly.

"What? Have you been drinking?" Leila exclaimed.

"No, but I do know something about how your first husband died" Leila couldn't believe what Elizabeth was saying.

"He was killed in Afghanistan" Leila spat.

"Yes I know he was, but doesn't it strike you as strange that Jimmy was the only one in his whole regiment who died that day. No-one else was even hurt" Elizabeth explained her comment. Leila frowned

"Just think about it, he's not what you think he is" Elizabeth said finally before going back into the dressing room. Leila was stunned; she had no idea where this revelation had come from.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late when the competition finished and all that was left to do was to go back the following day for the results. Leila was extremely proud of how well Victoria danced, but she was still extremely angry at the actions of Grace Jacobs. She also couldn't shake what Elizabeth had said, what did she mean he isn't who I think he is? Leila thought to herself.

As Leila walked though the foyer of the hotel she was infuriated to see the girls from earlier sat with Grace Jacobs. They were talking about Victoria. Leila stormed over to the women.

"I hope you are very proud of yourselves" She spat furiously.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Grace replied smugly.

"Really, well next time you try and sabotage some ones dance career, you might want to change your technique. I have lost count how many times you tried to ruin my chances in the competition by ruining my clothes" Leila's rant has caused a few girls to look confused. They obviously didn't realise their dance coach had done this before.

"Good luck for tomorrow girls, I hope you get the results you wanted. And I hope you can live with the fact you had to cheat to get that result" Leila said as she turned and walked away.

As she got closer to her hotel room she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. It almost brought her to her knees, Leila quickly hurried inside her room and closed the door behind her, she sat on the floor and held her stomach. The pain was excruciating, she needed someone to help her. There was only one person she could call now.

Leila took out the phone and dialled their number. After she hung up she wasn't sure they would come or not. All she could do now was hope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed like forever Leila was shocked to hear a gentle knocking on the door. She waited for a few moments before answering. "Leila it's me" the voice said.

"It's open" Leila called out. She was still on the floor holding her stomach. Her white trousers were now blood stained.

As the door opened Brax rushed inside. "I'm so sorry please help me" Leila cried. Brax quickly rushed to her side and helped her up onto the bed. Brax put his arm around the woman, although he was angry with her, as soon as he walked into that room he realised she needed him.

**Please review with your thought on this chapter.**

**Spoilers-**

**Brax and Leila do some research into how Jimmy died.**

**Leila and Brax are caught in a compromising position but who by?**

**Who arrives in the bay to help Leila and Brax uncover Geoffrey's secret?**


	12. Finding the Truth

Leila didn't intend on falling asleep in Brax's arms but after all the tears and conversation she was exhausted.

It was about 8am when the phone in Leila's hotel room. She rubbed her eyes and leaned over Brax's body to get the phone "Hello" she said croakily.

"Hello darling, how are you? I was a little worried when I didn't hear from you last night" it was Geoffrey.

"Er..Hi honey, Yeh sorry I was so tired when I got back last night I just fell asleep" Leila replied as she looked at Brax.

Brax rolled over and opened his eyes. He had a grin on his face when he saw Leila laid next to him. As he listened he realised she was on the phone to Geoffrey, he tried to listen to what he was saying.

After about 10minutes of small talk Leila finally hung up. "Thank god, I thought he was never gonna hang up" Brax teased "So where did you want to start looking"

Leila had told him about what Elizabeth had said about Jimmy's death and Brax offered to help her find out the truth "Well there is somewhere, one of Jimmy's mates from his regiment came to the funeral. His name was Dean Jenson, Jimmy always used to talk about him. I think I have still got his number somewhere, maybe I could give him a call and arrange to meet up" Leila said with a sad tone in her voice. She still couldn't understand what Elizabeth meant.

"Ok, what about the dance competition?" Brax asked her curiously

"Well I've gotta be there in 30minutes to hear the results then I should be able to slip away, maybe you could meet me in the bar across the road at say 12ish" Leila smiled as she slipped out of bed. Brax nodded and grinned widely as he watched the beautiful blond disappear into the bathroom. Brax would have loved to jump in the shower with her, but he knew after the abortion Leila wouldn't be able to have that kind of contact with him. He slipped out of bed and pulled on his shorts, Brax waited for Leila to come out of the shower.

As she came out of the bathroom she had a white towel wrapped tightly around her torso, her hair was up in a loose bun. Brax grinned as he watched her walk around the room gathering some clean clothes out of her bag. She slipped on some white lacy underwear, before pulling on a pair of white linen trousers. She opened the wardrobe and pulled out a fuchsia pink alter neck top, she slipped it over her head and tied it around her neck.

Leila had noticed Brax watching her "What?" she grinned as she pulled the clip out of her hair and started to brush it.

"Nothing" Brax grinned widely as he continued to stare at her.

"Brax stop it, you're giving me the creeps" Leila laughed as she hit Brax's arm playfully. Brax grabbed Leila's waist and pulled her down onto the bed, Leila responded with a squeal.

"Brax we can't, you know we can't" she sighed; Brax nodded and realised his grip.

"Hey, I never thanked you for last night" Leila said as she turned to face Brax.

"What do you need to thank me for" Brax shrugged.

"For being here, for lying here with me last night and not expecting anything else" Leila's tone was more serious.

"Its ok, I'm glad you called me" Brax smiled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leila had spent the last hour checking her watch. Elizabeth noticed how fidgety Leila seemed "Are you ok Leila?" she asked curiously.

"What, oh sorry yeah. Well no actually I have arranged to meet an old Army friend of Jimmy's in 10 minutes and I am scared I might miss him" Leila explained.

"You listened to what I said yesterday?" Elizabeth seemed surprised, Leila nodded "Listen why don't you go and see him. I will text you with Victoria's results"

"Thank you" Leila smiled; she grabbed her hand bag and headed to the bar across the road

As she walked through the door she could see Brax sat at the back, she smiled and nodded toward the bar. He casually stood up and walked over, meeting her in the middle. "Is he here?" Brax asked as he looked around the bar.

"No, oh wait hang on, yes he has just walked in" she replied as she looked at the door. Brax also turned to the door. Standing there was a man he was 6ft and very well built, his hair was short. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a grey shirt, Brax noticed the man's face light up when he saw Leila.

"Dean?" Leila asked curiously as the man approached her.

"Yeh, I knew you were Jimmy's wife right away. I never forget a pretty face" Dean grinned as he pulled Leila into a hug. Brax rolled his eyes at the cheesy comment Dean had just made.

"So how are you, what was so urgent?" Dean asked as he pulled away from Leila and satin the chair she has ushered him to.

"I need to ask you some questions about how Jimmy died" Leila's explanation made Dean's head drop "I know its hard to talk about but I have a feeling Jimmy's death wasn't an accident" Dean's head shot up as Leila continued.

"Please Dean, I need to know what happened out there and you are the only one who can help me with that" Leila begged, she desperately wanted him to open up to her.

"Ok, I'll try. But I'm gonna need a drink…a strong one" Dean said.

Brax was watching carefully from a few tables away, although Leila was adamant she didn't want Brax to be with her when she spoke to Dean, he insisted he was at least at the bar with her, just in case things turned nasty. And let's face it apart from him being friends with Jimmy; Leila didn't really know this man from Adam.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a couple of hours Leila finally managed to gather as much information as she needed "So this Sergeant Matthews made sure Jimmy was out on patrol alone the day he died" Leila asked.

"Yes, he was pretty insistent that none of us went with him, he said we were needed elsewhere" Dean confirmed.

"Thank you so much, I know it must have been hard for you bringing up the past like that" Leila thanked Dean sincerely. The information he had given her was precious, she had plenty of names to look into, but first she realised she needed to start her search at home. Geoffrey was hiding something from her and Leila was determined to get to the bottom of it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few weeks since Leila got home from the dance competition; she had spent the time trying to gather as much information as possible. Unfortunately she had come to a dead end with her search. Leila had arranged to meet Brax at his house; he offered to help her shine some light on what they had come up with.

Leila and Brax were sat at the kitchen table with all the details laid out in front of them. Leila took a swig of her beer as she tried to make sense of it all "I know this man arranged for Jimmy to go on Patrol alone. I also know Geoffrey was behind it. What I don't understand is how or why?" Leila was extremely frustrated she knew she was only one small detail off discovering exactly why Jimmy died, but what the hell was it? What or who was the missing link in all of this?

Brax noticed Leila was getting anxious, he gently reached out and took her hand "We'll work it out" he smiled at her, before moving forwards and kissing her on the lips gently.

Leila stood up and moved away from the table quickly "I can't do this again, not after lat time" she exclaimed. Brax stood up and followed her; he knew she didn't mean it. Leila frowned as she felt Brax's hands on her hips, he kissed her neck, Leila let her head fall back onto him.

Brax pulled her around so she was now facing him, Leila wanted to pull away but it was too late, she grabbed his neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. As the kiss intensified Brax pushed Leila up against the wall, she started to lift his shirt off over his head. After Brax had taken his shirt of he started to lift Leila's dress, he reached around the back of her thighs and lifted her around his waist, before slamming her against the wall again. Leila groaned as she felt Brax slip inside her, she wrapped her legs around him tight to pull him deeper into her. They continued to kiss passionately.

As Brax and Leila lost themselves in the moment they were unaware someone was heading to the door "Brax I brought you some food…Oh my god I'm sorry" the voice said as it came into the door and saw Brax and Leila.

"Shit" Brax exclaimed as he quickly put Leila down and pulled his trousers up. He rushed outside after the woman as Leila rearranged herself.

"Leah, Leah wait" Brax yelled as he ran after her "It's not what you think"

"You think I can form a though right now, I have just walked in on you having sex with Geoffrey King's wife" Leah snapped, she was extremely embarrassed.

"Leah" Leila had now come outside.

"Look what you two get up to is your business, I don't want to hear about it again. I didn't think you could move on from Charlie so quickly" Leah said as she sped off into the distance, Brax put his hand on the small of Leila's back and led her back inside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Leila had left the Braxton's house, Brax couldn't shake what Leah had said about Charlie. What he had with Leila was just about sex and someone to talk to who understands what he was going through, or was it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Leila decided to spend some time by herself. She headed to the beach, as she sat on the sand she was surprised to see a familiar face walk towards her. Brax had been for a surf when he spotted Leila sat on the beach "Hey" he grinned as he got closer to her.

"Hi" Leila said as she bit her lip, remembering what they had got up to the night before.

Before they had chance to speak again they were interrupted by a voice Leila recognised instantly "Leila"

Leila squealed excitedly as she turned round, she got up and ran towards the woman "Oh my god Ashleigh" she cried as she hugged her. Brax looked a little confused by Leila's excitement "Oh I'm sorry Ashleigh this is Darryl Braxton, Brax this is Jimmy's sister Ashleigh" Brax and Ashleigh both said hello to each other before turning back to face Leila. Brax said goodbye to Leila and headed off up the beach, he had a feeling these two women needed to catch up.

"So what's going on between you two?" Ashleigh asked boldly, she had always been very straight to the point.

"What, nothing" Leila cried, she was horrified her and Brax had been that obvious.

"Oh come on Leila, I haven't seen you look at a man like that since Jimmy. Not even your husband" Ashleigh frowned, she never really cared for much for Geoffrey.

"So what are you doing in the bay?" Leila quickly changed the subject.

"I got your message, I want to help you find out why my brother died" she said softly. Leila took hold of her hand and led her up the beach. Leila was happy to have Ashleigh back in the bay. She had missed her friend dearly.

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Spoilers-**

**Leila gets closer to finding out the truth about Jimmy's death!**

**Leila's rushes to Brax's side as he is badly hurt in a cage fight, will Geoffrey guess what has been going on?**

**Ashleigh is attracted to Heath, will she take Leila's advice and stay away from him?**


	13. I'm not Stupid!

Leila was extremely excited to have her best friend back in town; she had been around for about a week. Ashleigh had made arrangements to stay at The Sands; she wasn't exactly Geoffrey's biggest fan. And Geoffrey wasn't too fond of Ashleigh either, so Leila thought it would be for the best that Ashleigh didn't stay at the house.

Leila had arranged for her and Ashleigh to accompany Geoffrey to a cage fight. She thought it would be something Ashleigh enjoyed, not only that it had been a while since Leila had seen Brax and she had heard a rumour he would be there.

Ashleigh had arranged to meet Leila and Geoffrey at the fight. As Ashleigh walked to her seat she spotted an old friend "Oh my god Sully" she cried as she approached him.

"Ash" Sully said as he pulled Ashleigh into a hug "How the hell are ya?"

"Yeh I'm good thanks, just here visiting a friend of mine" Ashleigh explained as she pulled away. Sully noticed the way Ashleigh was looking at the men behind him.

"Oh sorry, Er…this is Heath and Darryl Braxton" Sully said as he pointed to each man.

"Hello again" Brax said as he looked at Ashleigh curiously.

"You've met?" Sully wondered.

"Yes, he knows Leila, my friend" Ashleigh explained "She's coming tonight by the way" Ashleigh added with a smile. She couldn't help but notice the smirk creeping across Brax's face. As she turned round she also noticed Heath was still staring at her.

"Heath come on, it's time" Brax said interrupting Heath's thoughts.

"I'll be sticking around after the fight if you wanna go for a drink?" Ashleigh said boldly causing Brax to laugh.

"Sure, I'll come find you" Heath was shocked; he had never met a woman as forward as this before.

-x-

When Heath made his way to the ring with Brax, Ashleigh went to find her seat. Leila and Geoffrey were already there, Leila was stood drinking champagne. Leila was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a cream frilly blouse which was tucked in. On her feet was a pair of gold peep toe stilettos, her hair was in a loose bun pinned to lower side of her head, with a sweeping fringe.

Ashleigh cringed as she watched Geoffrey resting his hand is the small of Leila's back, while he talked to some business associates. Ashleigh never could see what Leila saw in him, especially when she was attracting the attention of men like Darryl Braxton. Ashleigh had seen the way they looked at eachother, she wasn't stupid she had realised something had been going on the day she saw them on the beach.

Leila watched Brax's cage fight cautiously, she hated to see him getting hurt, especially when she knew the reason he was doing it to himself. After a few gruelling rounds Brax had finally gained the upper hand, that was until Leah came rushing to the front "Stop the fight!" she cried. Leila saw Heath grab Leah. She watched as Leah tried to get past him "Brax stop" Leah cried again causing Brax to turn.

Leila was horrified when she saw the other fighter hit him in the head knocking him to the floor "Brax" she yelled as she dropped her glass and ran towards the cage. Geoffrey looked furious as he watched his wife. Leila ran straight past Heath and stopped at the side of the cage, she could see Brax had been pinned and it seemed like he was losing consciousness "Brax" she yelled again. Leila banged on the side of the cage "Open it, Open it now" she demanded to one of the referees.

As the cage door opened Leila rushed in and towards Brax, Heath and Leah followed closely behind her "Brax" she said softly as she put her hand on his face. Brax had regained consciousness but was still groggy. "Leila" Brax exclaimed weakly. Leah couldn't believe what she was seeing. Brax put his hand up to Leila's face before looking to the left of her. In the distance her could see Geoffrey staring at him with a deathly glare.

"Hey you need to get up" Brax said as he saw the anger spreading across Geoffrey King's face. Leila just shook her head "Leila your being watched" Brax added.

"I don't care, I wanna know you are ok" Leila argued, Ashleigh had now rushed over to find out what was going on "Leila please" Brax pleaded.

Geoffrey had now gone closer to the cage to find out what was happening, Ashleigh also sensed he wasn't happy with Leila's public display of concern for this River Boy. "Lay, come on sweetie we'll come and see him later I promise" Ashleigh smiled as she helped Leila to her feet. Leila climbed out of the cage and followed Ashleigh back to where she had been sat. Geoffrey came over and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell was that?" He spat furiously "You have made a fool out of me"

Leila looked at the ground before finally looking up to answer him "I'm so sorry honey it's just it brought back so many memories for me" Leila explained quietly.

"Oh god Leila I'm sorry I didn't think" Geoffrey realised what Leila meant and felt terrible for questioning her.

"Its ok, I don't expect you to remember, you weren't there" Leila smiled as she kissed Geoffrey's cheek "I know this is an extremely unreasonable thing for me to ask but I'd really like to make sure he is ok"

Geoffrey nodded "Ok I'll come with you"

"NO…No, I don't think you would be welcomed, I'm sure Ashleigh wouldn't mind coming with me" Leila smiled, Geoffrey nodded.

"Ok, I'll wait in the car" He said as he gave her a kiss and disappeared out of sight. Leila waited for a few moments before quickly heading to the medical room with Ashleigh, Heath was waiting outside.

"How is he?" Leila asked eagerly, Heath was a little surprised.

"Er Yeh he's ok, you can go in if you want" Heath smiled, Leila opened the door and went inside.

-x-

Brax was sat on a bed, his head shot up when he saw Leila enter, he grinned widely as she approached him "Hey you" he smiled.

"Hey, r u ok?" Leila said as she stood in between Brax's legs, Brax could see the tears in Leila's eyes; he put his hand up to gently wipe them away.

"I'm fine, got a head like steel me" he teased. Leila started to cry.

"I'm sorry it's just you really scared me back there" Leila cried, Brax pulled her towards him.

-x-

Ashleigh was sat outside in the corridor flirting with Heath when Leah arrived, she seemed worried "Where's Brax?" she snapped. Heath pointed towards the door.

"He doesn't need you in there he's fine" Heath said firmly, Leah frowned

"I'll be the judge of that" Leah said as she opened the door and walked in, she was stunned to see Leila stood between Brax's legs wrapped tightly in his arms.

"I'm sorry" she exclaimed as she closed the door and hurried back down the corridor.

"Like I said he has someone taking care of him" Heath called after her with a grin on his face.

-x-

Leila headed outside to the car and got in; Geoffrey had been waiting for her. Ashleigh had gone for a drink with Heath like she promised.

"Was he ok?" Geoffrey asked, he didn't really care either way but thought it would make a conversation.

"Yeh, he's fine now. Thank you so much for waiting sweetie" Leila replied as she took Geoffrey's hand.

"I'm sorry about getting angry before. I didn't think about what you went through with Harry" Geoffrey said softly.

"Its fine, I didn't mean to freak out it's just when I saw him fall like that. It reminded me of Harry's fight. I don't know Brax all that well but when I was helping you with Angelo's I got to know a bit about him and his family and I couldn't bare for them to go through what I did" Leila explained, Geoffrey just squeezed Leila's hand "Please forgive me" she added as she looked at her husband.

"Of course I forgive you, I just hope you can forgive me for being so insensitive" Geoffrey replied as he pulled up on the drive of their home.

Leila stepped out of the car and headed into the house, she headed straight to the bedroom Geoffrey followed.

-x-

The next morning Leila was surprised to see Geoffrey had already got up, she slipped on her red silk dressing gown and headed into the lounge, she saw Geoffrey putting a few things into a holdall, it was then she noticed the suitcase in the hall near the front door.

"Morning Darling, I was just about to wake you. I have got to go on a business trip for a few days to Europe" Geoffrey explained.

"Ok" Leila nodded as she poured herself some coffee "When will you get back?" Leila wondered.

"Next Friday" Geoffrey replied, Leila glance at the calendar and saw it was only Tuesday. That meant she had the house to herself for 10 days.

Geoffrey finished gathering his things before saying goodbye to Leila and heading to the airport. Leila quickly headed into the shower after Geoffrey had gone. She got changed into a black and red maxi dress with black thong sandals. She grabbed her handbag and headed towards the car.

-x-

Brax was still sore from the night before, he had gone into the kitchen for some more painkillers when he heard the knock at the door. When Brax opened it he was shocked to see who it was "Leila Hi" Brax smiled he opened the door a little wider so Leila could go in.

"Hi, I just came to see if you were ok" Leila said as she put her bag down on the floor.

"Bit sore but still alive" Brax teased as he put his hands on Leila's waist.

"That's not funny" Leila replied as she pulled away "Do you have any idea how scared I was last night? How much trouble I nearly got myself into?" Leila snapped.

Brax frowned "I'm sorry" he replied "Was Geoffrey ok with you when you left?" Brax wondered.

"Yeh he was fine, it's him I came to talk to you about actually. He's gone to Europe for 10 days" Brax's face lit up when Leila told him about Geoffrey's trip. "I was thinking while he was out of the house maybe you could stay with me"

"Er…Yeh ok?" Brax wasn't sure why he agreed but something inside him was telling him he had too.

"Great well here's my address, I'll see you tonight" She said as she kissed him on the lips gently and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Brax asked curiously.

"I've gotta meet Ashleigh, we are going to see what else we can find out about Jimmy" Leila disappeared.

-x-

Leila knocked gently on Ashleigh's motel door, she was shocked when Heath answered it "Hi is Ashleigh there" Leila asked.

"Ashleigh it's for you" Heath called, Ashleigh arrived at the door after a few minutes. Leila frowned when she realised Ashleigh was wearing Heath's t-shirt. Heath headed to the bathroom when Ashleigh let Leila into the motel room.

"What are you doing Ash?" Leila asked, she was worried about her friend.

"I could say the same about you?" Ashleigh replied.

"I don't know what you mean?" Leila tried to defend herself but she knew it was hopeless. Leila knew Ashleigh would see straight through her.

"Oh come on don't give me that. The way you guys look at eachother and the way you behaved yesterday" Ashleigh protested "I'm not an idiot"

"Ok, you're right I have been seeing him" Leila gave in "Please keep it to yourself Ash"

"You know I will honey" Ashleigh grabbed Leila's hand; Leila frowned as she watched heath walk out of the bathroom and into the kitchen.

"Ash, I don't think Heath is the right guy for you. He's not the kind of company you should keep. Heath Braxton is dangerous" Leila warned.

"Yes and people have said the same about Brax, I know what I am doing Leila" Ashleigh reassured her. Leila nodded, what right did she have telling Ashleigh not to spend time with Heath Braxton, when she in fact was getting up close and personal with his brother?

-x-

Leila and Ashleigh pulled up outside Leila's house; Ashleigh was blown away as she looked around the house.

"Wow" she gasped as she walked into the huge kitchen and adjoining dining room.

"Thanks" Leila laughed.

As Leila got her and Ashleigh a drink she was shocked to be interrupted by a beeping sound coming from her phone. Leila looked at the screen and realised she had a text message **Be round at 9, DB x. **Leila's heart skipped a beat when she read the message.

After Leila handed Ashleigh her drink she headed over to the cabinet and took out a file. "In here is everything to do with Jimmy" Leila said as she handed Ashleigh the folder. Ashleigh took it and started to read it.

"Who's Gerald Anderson?" Ashleigh wondered.

"He is the key to it all, once we find out who he is then we have cracked it all" Leila explained. For once since Jimmy's death Leila seemed hopeful about finding the truth.

**Please review!**

**For those of you who are wondering who Harry is, all will be explained later I promise.**

**Coming up-**

**The truth comes out but will Leila like what she hears?**

**Brax steps in to protect Leila when an argument gets out of hand, but is Leah right had Brax really fallen for Leila?**

**Geoffrey's business trip is extended!**


	14. The Truth!

Ashleigh couldn't help but smile as she watched a very sleepy looking Leila walking towards her; she was wearing nothing but a pair of hot pink lacy French knickers and Darryl Braxton's black shirt. Leila frowned as she walked past the table where Ashleigh was sat and headed towards the coffee machine "What are you grinning at?" she asked in a grumpy voice.

"Nothing it's just nice to see you happy, I haven't seen you look like this since Jimmy" Ashleigh replied as Leila sat beside her at the table.

"What do you mean? I am happy" Leila wondered what Ashleigh meant.

"Yeh, but not just happy. You seem so much more relaxed when you are around Brax. Not having to stand on ceremony and minding everything you say and do. It's like you can be yourself around him" Ashleigh explained as she watched Leila fiddling with the coffee mug in front of her. "Anyway I was looking at that file you gave me last night and here is what I have come up with" Ashleigh said quickly redirecting the conversation as she spotted Brax walking into the kitchen wearing a pair of black board shorts.

"What?" Leila asked as she leant forward and opened the file on the table; Ashleigh took out a few bank statements. Brax poured himself a coffee and sat down beside Leila he rested his hand on her thigh. Ashleigh watched as Leila put her hand on top of Brax's.

"Ok well while you have been searching through the documents you have missed quite a few small details that could explain a lot" Ashleigh pointed out a few transactions on the statements.

"Oh they are just transfers from my Dad when he brought into Geoffrey's company" Leila explained the transactions quickly but was shocked on what she hadn't picked up on.

"Yeh but don't you think it's a little odd how small the amounts are for, considering it is a multi-million dollar business venture" Ashleigh smiled.

"Let me see that" Brax said as he looked at the figures "Wow $500,000 isn't a lot to invest for profits like this. He must have had a better bargaining chip than money"

"Exactly, some kind of deal breaker" Ashleigh said as she looked at the contract which was signed by Leila's dad and Geoffrey. It wasn't until Leila looked at the contract that the penny finally dropped.

"Oh my god" she explained. Brax and Ashleigh saw the colour drain from Leila's face.

"What is it?" Brax asked curiously as he grabbed Leila's hand.

"It was me" she said was a ghostly expression on her face "I was the deal breaker"

Brax's eye's widened "You're kidding right?" he asked.

"No, my dad had been interested in becoming a partner in Geoffrey's company for years. It wasn't until Dad's company went global that Geoffrey became interested in doing business with him" Leila explained her theory to a horrified Ashleigh and Brax.

"Two weeks after Jimmy went away to Afghanistan" Ashleigh remembered

"Yeah and six months before he died, and there's the confirmation" she said as she pointed out a transfer for $75,000 to a Gerald Anderson.

"Who's Gerald Anderson?" Brax wondered curiously.

"It didn't come to me until now but I think he was in charge of the investigation to why Jimmy died" Leila continued

"Yes but this was transferred a month before Jimmy died, the dates don't match for a cover up fee" Asked said as she read the statement.

"No but they do if he was the one they paid to make sure Jimmy was killed" Brax interrupted, everything made sense to him now.

"Hang on are you saying Geoffrey and your Dad paid to have Jimmy killed just so they could use you as part of their business deal" Ashleigh cried as she stood up "What kind of people are you?" she yelled as she ran out of the kitchen and straight out of the house. Leila quickly stood up and followed "Ash wait" she called after her.

It was too late by the time Leila had opened the door Ashleigh was already in her car and driving away. Leila ran out onto the drive way "ASH, Ash" she yelled as she watched Ashleigh drive away. It wasn't until Leila stood up and saw a few of the neighbours giving her a funny look that she realised what she had gone out onto the street wearing "Shit" she cursed under her breath as she walked back into the house. Brax was waiting for her just behind the door.

"She'll be ok she's just angry I'm sure she'll calm down" he said softly as he pulled Leila into a tight hug.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

It was almost an hour later when Ashleigh pulled up in the drive way. Brax had already left; it was the re-opening event at Angelo's. All the repairs had finally been done after the fire.

Leila had been for a shower and got dressed, she was now wearing a pair of white linen shorts and a lime green lace singlet, her hair was still wet and hanging around her shoulders. Leila went outside when she heard Ashleigh pulling up.

"See you even dress better when he's out of town" Ashleigh teased as she walked past Leila and into the house. Leila grinned widely. This was typical of Ashleigh blowing up one minute and relaxing the next. "I'm sorry I exploded like that, I know this can't be easy for you either, especially what you went through with Mason" Ashleigh noticed the pain in Leila's face when she mentioned Mason.

"Hey no one blames you alright" Ashleigh hugged Leila "We should go and speak to Gerald Richardson" Ashleigh suggested.

"No I'm going to speak to my dad" Leila said coldly "I'll get him to meet me at Angelo's" she added.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Brax was shocked when he saw Leila walking towards him; she looked extremely hot in her red capped sleeved dress which fell just above her knee and fitted tightly to her slim frame. There was a small thin black belt which fastened around her waist. Leila's hair was down and straight with her fringe just sitting on the tops of her eye lashes. She was also wearing a pair of black stiletto platform sandals and carrying a black clutch bag "White wine please, this place looks awesome" she smiled as she sat on a bar stool in front of Brax and looked around the newly refurbished restaurant.

"Yeah they have done a good job" Brax replied as he handed her the glass of wine and instinctively held his hand out for the money to pay for it.

"I don't think so some how" Leila laughed "I think you owe me a few freebies after this morning" Leila reminded him of the things they had got up to that morning.

"Fair enough" Brax grinned widely "How come you're here anyway I thought you were going to the studio this afternoon?"

"Oh I am after I finish here; I have decided to speak to my dad about everything. I want to give him the chance to explain" she replied taking a sip of her wine.

"Ok well I should be finished in an hour or so, shall I join you" Brax asked.

"No it's ok I can handle my dad. Besides we already have an audience" Leila brought Brax's attention to the glares they were getting from Leah who was sat at a table with VJ and some of his friends from school. Leila got off her stool and headed over to the toilet. As soon as she was out of sight Leah came stomping over to Brax.

"Here we go" he sighed quietly under his breath.

"You two seem pretty cosy to say there is nothing going on between you both" Leah spat

"Not that it's any of your business Leah but what me and Leila have is just a bit of fun" Brax argued.

"Yes well what I saw at that fight the other night looked more than just a bit of fun. Why can't you just admit it Brax, you are falling for her" Leah's voice had risen slightly.

"Don't be ridiculous, you know what your problem is, you're jealous" Brax's reply seemed to hit a nerve; she just turned and stormed back to the table without saying a word. Leila walked out of the toilet and headed back to the bar, she was stopped in her tracks by Leah.

"He'll never be able to give you what you want, he is still in love with Charlie" She spat angrily.

"Er…Brax gives me exactly what I want just fine thank you. Not that it's any of your business" Leila replied smugly as she walked confidently back to Brax.

"Sorry about her" Brax apologised "She thinks she has a say in what I do and who I do it with just because she was Charlie's friend" Brax explained.

"You really don't understand women do you?" Leila laughed "I'd say it was a little bit more than that. I think I might have a bit of competition" she teased.

"What between you and Leah? Nah there's no competition" Brax winked causing Leila to blush a little.

"Hello Leila" a voice interrupted from behind them, as Leila turned round she saw her father.

"Dad" she smiled as she walked towards him and hugged him.

"You look great" he grinned "I see Geoffrey has been taking care of you"

Leila lead her dad towards an empty table just in from of the bar "This place is a little more up market than I expected" Leila's dad said as he looked around the restaurant "Especially when I heard the leader of the River Boys was running the place"

"Did you want a drink dad?" Leila asked completely ignoring her father's comment.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Leila and her dad had just started to tuck into their meals when her dad started the conversation Leila was dreading.

"So what was so important that you had to talk to me honey" her dad asked as he put a fork full of pasta into his mouth.

"I need to ask you something dad, and it's important that you're honest with me" Leila started "I know what happened with Jimmy and I know you used me to seal the deal with Geoffrey"

Leila's dad dropped his fork onto his plate causing Brax to look up "Leila I" he tried to talk but Leila cut him up.

"What I want to know is what the price was for Jimmy's life and how come it took 5 years for the deal to be completed" Leila's voice was now firm and harsh.

"Geoffrey didn't want it to look suspicious, he wanted you from the first day he met you at your wedding to Jimmy" Leila couldn't believe her dad had just started talking about it. It was almost like he had been waiting to tell her the truth for years.

"But he was married to Liz when I first met him" Leila frowned.

"Yes, but their marriage had been over for a long time before he met you. The company was in trouble and you know how badly I had wanted him to invest. He came to me after the wedding with a proposition. He would buy my company and let me be a partner in the joint companies on one condition…You were part of the price" Leila could see the disappointment in her dad's eyes.

"But the company went global, how could you be struggling?" Leila asked curiously.

"The amount it cost us to take the company global meant any morning coming in was barely touching the sides. If the company went bust we would have lost everything the house the car, everything" Leila's dad explained.

"I knew you would never be interested in being with Geoffrey while Jimmy was alive, and when he said he was going to Afghanistan I saw it as the perfect opportunity. Geoffrey said he knew someone in the Ministry of Defence that could help. We arranged to pay him to create an accident that would ensure Jimmy was killed" Leila was horrified as she heard he dad explain it all.

"But if you were so broke why didn't you sign the contract until 5 years later" Leila exclaimed.

"Geoffrey agreed to loan me some money until the deal was complete" Leila frowned, how could her dad talk about this so calmly?

"Until I was his wife you mean?" Leila spat furiously "Who is Gerald Anderson?" Leila asked as everything spun round and round in her head.

"Gerald Anderson is the man who arranged the accident" Leila was starting to get extremely aggravated by her dad's calm replies.

"For god sake Dad this isn't just conversation about sports. You and my so called husband paid a man $75,000 to kill Jimmy" Leila spat, Brax's head shot up when he heard Leila's voice raise slightly.

"$100,000" her dad replied simply.

"What?" Leila didn't understand what her dad meant.

"We paid him $75,000 to do it and then I paid him $25,000 to keep quiet about it" Leila's eyes widened.

"Hang on you said you were broke how the hell could you afford $25,000" It was at that moment Leila realised how deep her father's betrayal went. Tears filled her eyes; it was also at that moment Leila had seen shame spread across her father face for the first time since the start of their conversation.

"You bastard" Leila cried "How could you do that to me?" she screamed as she launched herself at her dad.

Brax rushed to Leila's side and pulled her back "I think you should leave" he snapped at her dad.

"You're better off with Geoffrey; Jimmy was a waste of space a no hoper with no future. Getting rid of him was the best thing I ever did" Leila's dad spat.

"Take that back" Leila cried as she tried to struggle free from Brax.

"He couldn't even give you a healthy baby" Leila had heard enough she rushed out of Brax's arms and slapped her dad straight across his face. Surprisingly Leila's dad retaliated with a back hander across Leila's cheek causing her to crash to the floor.

As Brax watched Leila fall he lost it completely and punched Leila's dad, he was just about to do it again when he felt someone pull him back "Brax stop it mate" as Brax looked round he realised it was Heath.

Heath had just walked into Angelo's with Ashleigh when it all kicked off. Ashleigh was now knelt beside Leila. Brax quickly rushed to Leila's side and pulled her up "Are you ok?" he asked as he put his hand on her red cheek.

"You get outta here now" Heath snapped at Leila's dad, he didn't need telling twice. Leila's Dad quickly stood up and rushed out of Angelo's.

"Do you want to tell me what's going on?" Brax asked curiously as he helped Leila sit down. Ashleigh stood closer to hear what Leila's dad had told her.

"He did it, him and Geoffrey paid to have Jimmy killed" as Leila said the words it suddenly hit her "They paid $100,000 to kill my husband so my dad could use me to seal the deal"

"I thought it was $75,000" Ashleigh interrupted.

"Geoffrey paid $75,000 to kill Jimmy and then my dad paid $25,000 to keep him quiet" Leila explained, Ashleigh was getting more confused.

"But your dad was broke that's why he wanted…" Ashleigh said trying to make sense of it all. Leila stopped her from saying anymore.

"It was my money" Leila cried "My dad asked me for a loan to help pay some bills. They used my money to kill my own husband" Leila broke down as she told Brax, Ashleigh and Heath.

Brax pulled Leila into a tight hug and kissed her head; Heath just stood and shook his head. Ashleigh had explained it all to him on the way to Angelo's, none of them could believe how low Geoffrey King could stoop until now.

"We should go to the police" Ashleigh suggested.

"No, that's no good. Geoffrey's money will talk his way out of it, we need to do something bigger" Leila replied icily "I'm gonna hit him where it hurts. I'm gonna bring Geoffrey King down, and I want you to help me" she had now turned to Brax, he nodded.

"Whatever it takes, we'll make him pay for this. I can promise you that" Brax replied with an air of revenge in his voice.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

After the afternoon revelations Leila was glad to finally be back home, she took a couple of beers out of the fridge and handed one to Brax before heading towards the phone and pressing the message button "_You have one new message" _the female voice echoed around the room.

"Hello honey, I'm afraid I'm going to have to stay here for a bit longer than I expected. Maybe another week or so. I'll try and call you again later. I love you" Geoffrey's voice made Leila's skin crawl. For the first time since she had been with him she finally looked at her husband and could see what everyone else could see.

"We can't let him get away with this" Leila sighed as she turned to Brax who was now sat beside her on the sofa. He noticed Leila was fiddling with the rings on the chain around her neck.

"We won't I can promise you that. He is going to pay for what he did to you. I'll make sure of it" Brax said softly as he took hold of Leila's hand.

"Leah said something to me today about you not being able to give me what I want, you don't think I want anything from you do you?" Leila wondered as she snuggled into Brax.

"Nah, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to give you it" Brax replied gently. Leila pulled her head away and looked up at Brax.

"She is right about one thing though, I think I am falling for you" Brax admitted what he had been feeling for a while, but for some reason he felt he could reveal it now.

Leila didn't speak she just reached up and kissed his lips gently, Brax put his hands on her face and started to lay her backwards onto the sofa before climbing on top of her.

The kiss intensified as Brax and Leila started pulling at each others clothes.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Leila and Brax laid on the sofa in each others arms wrapped in a throw blanket. "I think I know what you mean, you know with what you said earlier" Leila whispered as she felt Brax's fingers moving up and down her bare back.

"I might not have the words yet but I think we are definitely heading in that direction" Leila sighed, she let her fingertips trace the tattoo around Brax's collar bone.

"Yeah that's just how I feel right now. I might not be able to say the words just yet but I am definitely starting to feel them" Brax replied as he kissed the top of Leila's head.

Brax couldn't believe he had these feelings about someone else other than Charlie, and for some reason he didn't feel guilty about them either. It was then he thought back to something Leila had said to him just after they had first met _"You won't ever forget Charlie, but one morning you will just wake up and realise you have the right to be happy"_

Maybe this was Brax waking up, he wasn't sure. But what he was sure of was whatever he had said to Leah earlier about his relationship with Leila being purely about fun was a complete lie. What he had with Leila was more than that, they shared a special connection. Both of them knew how it felt to lose someone they had loved and neither of them was searching for a replacement.

**Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I thought it was about time Brax and Leila admitted their feelings for eachother.**

**In the next few chapters I will reveal who Harry and Mason are. I would love to hear your ideas though. Who do you think these two people might be?**

**Next time-**

**Leila introduces Brax to a special person in her life, how will he react?**

**Leila joins forces with Elizabeth to bring Geoffrey down.**

**Ashleigh and Heath get serious but what is she hiding?**

**Coming Soon-**

**Geoffrey returns from his trip, will he discover the truth about Brax and Leila's affair?**

**Can Leila really act normal around Geoffrey with everything she knows?**

**Leah tries to put a spanner in the works for Leila and Brax.**

**Brax's life is put in danger when he is involved in a fixed cage fight. Why is it fixed and will Leila discover the truth in time to stop it?**


	15. Surprise introductions

Brax was a bit worried when he woke up to find the bed empty beside him; he looked around the room but couldn't see Leila. He was hoping what they had talked about last night hadn't freaked her out. Brax got out of bed and slipped on his shorts before opening the bedroom door and heading into the kitchen.

He was surprised to see Leila sat a the kitchen table, as he got closer to her it was then he noticed she was sat staring at her wedding ring which she had taken off and placed on the table in front of her.

"Leila" Brax said softly causing Leila too jump "Sorry, are you ok?" he asked as he sat on the chair next to her. As Brax looked at the table again he noticed Leila also had her engagement and wedding rings from Jimmy in front of her. Brax quickly took hold of Leila's hand "It wasn't your fault" he said softly.

As Leila turned to face him Brax could see the tears in her eyes "I still can't believe I was so stupid. I didn't have a clue" Leila replied fighting back her tears.

"Hey no-one could have guessed that. What they did was cruel and twisted" Brax moved a stray strand of hair away from Leila's face.

"I just don't know how I can be normal with him when he comes back" Leila looked straight into Brax's eyes.

"You've got no choice, if you want to make Geoffrey pay for what he did then you need to do this" Brax sighed, he knew how Leila felt after the time he had spent with Leila while Geoffrey was away, Brax wasn't sure how he was going to feel watching them together when he returned.

Brax watched curiously as Leila wiped her eyes "Do you fancy going out somewhere today?" she asked with a small smile creeping across her face.

"Ok but where did you have in mind?" Brax wondered.

"I'll show you when we get there" Leila smiled as she got off the chair kissed Brax's cheek and made her way to the bathroom "You can come and scrub my back if you like" she winked. Brax didn't need asking twice he quickly stood up and followed Leila into the bathroom.

"Get in there you" he ordered as he looped his arm around Leila's tiny waist. Leila let out an excited shriek as Brax dragged her into the bathroom closing the door behind them.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Ashleigh could here the loud groans coming from the bathroom as she walked into the kitchen; she was closely followed by Heath "Do you think they can hear us?" Heath whispered.

"Nah, I wouldn't worry, sounds to me like they are busy anyway" Ashleigh teased as she drew Heath's attention to the noises coming form the bathroom.

Heath grinned widely "Well you know what they say well the cats away the mouse…"

"Gets frisky with a River Boy" Ashleigh interrupted with a cheeky smile. Heath laughed "Yeah something like that" he smiled.

After Ashleigh had let Heath out she quickly headed back into her bedroom, just in time to see Brax and Leila come out of the bathroom wrapped in towels. She smiled to herself as she watched them disappear into the bedroom.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Later that morning Leila and Brax finally managed to leave the house. Brax frowned as Leila pulled up outside a huge stately home. It looked like some kind of hospice. Leila parked up the car and led Brax to the door.

As Leila and Brax walked through the big oak door Brax was surprised to see a nurse standing near the doorway. "Hello Mrs King" the nurse smiled. Brax frowned he had no idea where he was or why he was here.

"How is he today?" Leila asked the nurse.

"Oh he's been fine, he missed you yesterday though" the nurse replied. Brax watched as Leila's gaze fell to the ground.

"It's alright Mrs King it's completely understandable that you need some time to yourself. I mean you are here everyday" the nurse squeezed Leila's hand.

"Thanks Tracey" Leila replied as she lifted her head up to look at the nurse. Brax was still confused.

"Leila grabbed Brax's hand and walked slowly towards a white door which had football stickers on it. There was also a plaque on the door which was green with footballs on it; written in black writing were the words **Mason's Room.**

Brax was extremely curious by this point, he watched as Leila opened the door and then he followed her into the room. He noticed the little boy sat in a chair by a window "Hey Buddy" Leila said softly as she approached the child.

"Mum" The child quickly turned round. It wasn't until he turned round fully that Brax realised this child had some kind of disability.

"Hello baby" Leila said as she pulled the boy into her arms. She turned slowly to Brax "Brax this is my son Mason"

Brax had no idea how to react. He knew he would have to say something soon though because he didn't want Leila to think he was freaked out "Hey mate" Brax said as he crouched down beside Mason.

"Hello, where's Geoffrey Mum" Mason asked.

"He's gone away sweetie" Leila replied, she was trying to assess Brax's body language.

"Good I like it better when you come without him" Mason smiled. Brax and Leila both laughed a little "Who's that" Mason asked when he heard Brax laugh.

"Oh this is Brax, he works with me" Leila replied attentively.

Brax was shocked beyond words that Leila had kept a secret like this from him. But the more he thought about it and got to know Mason the more he realised he should be feeling honoured that Leila trusted him enough to introduce him to her son.

Leila was surprised how well Brax and Mason got along. Brax seemed to see past Mason's disabilities. He had spent the afternoon telling jokes and reading books to him. Mason was a little sad when his mum said it was time for them to go home, but she reassured him that she would be back tomorrow. Brax walked into the corridor so Leila could have a few moments alone with her son.

"Your first time here?" a nurse said as she watched Brax.

"Yeah, I didn't even now she had a son" Brax replied.

"No Leila is very private when it comes to Mason. She must really trust you if she has brought you here" the nurse said honestly.

"Does he get many visitors?" Brax wondered curiously.

"Not really just his mum and Ashleigh his Auntie…Oh and Leila's husband comes with her sometimes but he waits outside" the burse explained.

"How come?" Brax was a little shocked Geoffrey waited in the corridor.

"Mason doesn't like him, Leila visits are always shorter when she brings Mr King with her" Brax could sense the nurse wasn't keen on Geoffrey either "Leila's a fantastic mum, any parent would find it hard to cope with Mason's condition"

"Ok are you ready to go?" Leila interrupted, Brax turned quickly he noticed the tears in her eyes.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyyx

Brax was a little shocked when Leila walked out of the hospice and got in the passengers side of the car "I'll drive then shall I" he joked trying to get Leila to crack a smile but she just turned away and looked out of the window. In fact she spent the entire journey home looking out of the window. Brax could see the odd tear trickle down her face. He had so many questions to ask Leila about Mason's condition but he knew now wasn't the time. Leila was obviously devastated about leaving Mason. Brax just simply reached over and grabbed Leila's hand, he smiled when he felt her squeeze it gently.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Leila was shocked when they arrived home to find a familiar car parked in the drive way "Shit" Leila exclaimed.

"What?" Brax wondered why Leila had snatched her hand away from his so quickly.

"Elizabeth's here" Leila gasped

"What as in Geoffrey's ex-wife?" Brax asked curiously as he climbed out of the car and followed Leila to the front door "So what are we gonna tell her?" Brax wondered.

Leila just looked at him "We don't need to explain anything" she said coldly.

Brax walked behind Leila as she walked into the lounge, Elizabeth was sat on the sofa with a glass of wine "I take it you used the information I gave you then?" Elizabeth smiled. Brax was stunned as he watched Elizabeth stand up and give Leila a hug. This was so different to what he had witnessed at Angelo's a few months ago.

"Yes I did thank you, did you do what we talked about?" Leila asked, it was almost like these women were speaking in some kind of secret code. Brax was now extremely puzzled.

"Yes all the transfers have been sorted" Elizabeth was now wearing a callous grin "It's ok Mr Braxton I know all about you and Leila's little arrangement" she added as she tapped the end of her nose with her finger tip.

Brax was keen to wrap his arms around Leila's waist but he resisted, Brax wasn't entirely sure about what 'arrangement' Leila had told Elizabeth about.

Xyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyxyx

Heath and Ashleigh were tucking into a Meat Lovers pizza at Angelo's when Ashleigh's phone rang. Ashleigh tapped a button on the screen and sent the call straight to answer phone.

"That's the fifth time you have done that Ash, who is that?" Heath wondered, he was starting to get a little tired of her phone constantly ringing.

"Its no one for you to worry about, tell you what I will turn it off" Ashleigh replied with a fake smile. She knew full well the person who was trying to contact her definitely wasn't no-one to worry about.

**Sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Coming up-**

**Geoffrey returns!**

**Leah's jealousy gets the better of her will she really reveal Brax and Leila's affair to Geoffrey?**

**Who is trying to contact Ashleigh?**


	16. Shocks

**While I was writing this chapter I was listening to my Ed Sheeran album. Kiss Me came on as I got half way through and as silly as it sounds I had to sit and listen to it because it actually reminded me of Brax and Leila. Please listen and let me know what you think.**

Leila decided to go to the dance studio to take her mind off Geoffrey coming home. As she danced her troubles away she was unaware of a familiar figure stood near the door watching her. Brax had never seen a woman dance like this before he was stunned by how beautifully she moved around the floor.

Leila was too lost in her dancing to notice Brax stood watching her, it wasn't until the song had finished playing that he finally spoke "You're incredible" he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why thank you very much Mr Braxton" Leila giggled as she reached up on her tip-toes to kiss him gently. Leila giggled between kisses as she felt Brax pull her closer, the kiss was now more passionate "Not here" she whispered as she continued to kiss Brax. He picked Leila up and carried her into the changing rooms. They had only just managed to make it through the door, before they started tugging at each others clothes. Brax kissed Leila passionately as he slammed her body against the wall. Leila's legs were now tightly wrapped around Brax's waist holding her in place, as she moved her hands down to his trousers.

As Brax and Leila got lost in a moment of passion they were shocked to be interrupted by a familiar voice "Hello darling" the voice called from the other room.

"Shit" Leila exclaimed as she struggled back to her feet. Brax quickly fastened his trousers as he watched Leila redress herself.

"Leila darling where are you?" the voice called again.

"Wait here" Leila whispered as she turned to walk away. Brax grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her back to him. He gently cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm right here, I'll always be right here" he whispered before kissing her temple. Leila had tears in her eyes as she nodded and headed out to the studio.

"There you are" Geoffrey smiled. As Leila walked towards him she felt sick. Geoffrey put his hands on her waist and kissed her. Leila kissed him back before pulling away.

"You're not due back until tonight" Leila smiled as she looked at him.

"Well we finished early so I decided to get an earlier flight. It's not a problem is it" Geoffrey wondered. "You're not hiding someone in the dressing room are you" he teased.

"No of course not silly" Leila grinned, little did Geoffrey realise he was spot on with his comment "Listen why don't you sit down and I'll go and get changed" Leila smiled as she walked as casually as possible into the dressing room. Geoffrey sat on the seat and waited for her.

-X-

"I can't do this" Leila gasped as she walked straight into Brax.

"Yes you can, look at me it's only for a few weeks then it will all be over. All you need to do is stay with him until the transfers are done then that's it" Brax had cupped Leila's face in his hands. Leila moved her hands so her's were now on top of his.

"I'm scared Brax" Leila had tears in her eyes.

"You've got nothing to be scared of I won't let him hurt you I promise" Brax hugged Leila before helping her get ready. Leila got changed into a pair of white linen mid-length shorts and a pink checked shirt. Brax gently kissed Leila on the end of the nose.

"Wait here until we have gone, here's the spare key lock up" Leila whispered as she grabbed her bag and headed out of the dressing room towards where Geoffrey was sat.

"Are you ready to go darling" Leila smiled as she stopped in front of her husband. Geoffrey smiled and took her by the hand and led her out of the building. Brax waited until he watched Geoffrey's car pull away before leaving the dance studio and locking up behind him.

As Brax got in his Ute he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he took it out to read the message **I'll text you when it's safe to meet, god I wish I was going home with you right now, LK x x. **Brax smiled to himself as he read the message, before tapping at his screen to send a reply.

**Soon DB x **was all he had written. Leila grinned as she read the message "Do we have a visitor?" Geoffrey wondered as he pulled up in the drive way and spotted a strange car parked up.

"Oh yes Ashleigh has been staying with me, I was a little lonely after you left so I asked her to come and stay with me, it's not a problem is it?" Leila replied.

"Of course it's not a problem sweetheart" Geoffrey said as he got out of the car. Leila was praying Ashleigh didn't have Heath in the house, she had a feeling Geoffrey returning home and finding a River Boy in the house wouldn't go down to well. Luckily for Leila Ashleigh was alone when they returned home.

X o x o x o x o x

After dinner Leila and Geoffrey were sat in the garden with a glass of wine, Ashleigh had gone out with Heath "I hope you don't mind but I have arranged to go and see Mason in a while" Leila said as she took a sip from her wine glass.

"Of course not, I'll go and see Terry" Geoffrey replied "Did you want a lift?" Geoffrey asked curiously.

"Oh if you don't mind" Leila said as she kissed Geoffrey's cheek gently.

**I'm going to see Mason, meet me there at 6pm, LK x **Brax grinned widely as he read this message he didn't think he would be seeing Leila tonight. Brax didn't reply in case Geoffrey was there.

X o x o x o x o x o x o x

Leila gave Geoffrey a lingering kiss before she got out of the car; she smiled and waved as she watched him drive away.

Leila turned away from the door of the hospice and walked back down the steps; she stood just outside the car park and waited for Brax, who pulled up in his Ute 10 minutes later. "You ok" he asked as he grabbed Leila's hand in his, he didn't want to kiss her in public just in case someone saw them. Leila just nodded.

Leila was relieved when they finally turned off down a secluded road she leant over and kissed Brax while he was driving "Leila stop it, I need to concentrate" Brax laughed as he tried to keep his eyes on the road.

"Really" Leila teased as she undid her seat belt and moved closer to him "Concentrate on what exactly" she giggled as she kissed his neck.

"Leila stop" Brax replied still trying to focus on the road.

Leila moved back up to Brax's lips and kissed them passionately, before pulling away suddenly when she heard a loud beeping sound.

"SHIT" Brax yelled before **BANG, **The car had spun out of control before finally stopping on the grass by the side of the road.

X o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Heath and Ashleigh were in his Ute on their way back to the house when Heath saw in the distance was two cars, a fire engine and two ambulances all parked randomly on the road. It wasn't until Heath got closer that he realised he actually recognised the car "Oh my god" Ashleigh gasped. She too had now recognised the car.

"SHIT" Heath exclaimed as he quickly slammed on the breaks causing his Ute to screech to a halt. Ashleigh and Heath both jumped out and ran towards Brax's Ute. Ashleigh screamed when she saw Leila laid on the road, with four paramedics working on her. The firemen were pulling Brax out of the car when Heath arrived "What happened?" Heath asked frantically.

"Are you a relative?" The paramedic asked.

"Yeh I'm his brother" Heath replied as he stared at Brax's lifeless body laid just a few metres away from Leila's.

X o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

"Could I ask you to step away madam" A man said as he put his arm in front of Ashleigh and started to pusher gently backwards.

"No I'm her family" Ashleigh cried. The man stopped instantly and let her through.

"What happed, I'm her sister- in- law?" Ashleigh asked as she looked at Leila. Ashleigh watched in horror as the paramedics transferred Leila's motionless body onto a spinal board.

"I'm afraid she's in a very bad way" the paramedic said grimly "We need to get her to hospital" Ashleigh nodded before climbing up into the ambulance and sitting beside Leila. Heath was already on his way to the hospital with Brax.

X o x o x o x o x o x o x

Ashleigh and Heath were left stood in the corridor as they watched Brax being taken into a side room and Leila being rushed into theatre for emergency surgery. Heath pulled Ashleigh into a tight hug as he watched his brother disappear.

X o x o x o x o x o x o x

Casey was sat in the Diner with April when he got a phone call from Heath. Leah had just given them their food "Hang on Heath slow down I can't understand" Casey said as he tried to translate Heath's panicked mumbles.

"Brax is where, I'm on my way" Casey said as he quickly hung up. He turned to April who was watching him curiously.

"I need to get to hospital, Brax has been involved in a car accident" Casey explained frantically.

"I'll take you" Leah interrupted quickly as she took off her apron and grabbed her keys. Leaving April to explain to Irene and Colleen where Leah was heading.

Casey and Leah ran up the corridor and headed towards reception, Casey saw Heath sat on a chair near the desk with Ashleigh.

"What going on?" Casey gasped trying to catch his breath.

"I don't know they haven't told me anything yet" Heath replied with no emotion in his voice, Casey guessed he must have been in shock. Ashleigh's head had shot up from Heath's shoulder when she Sid walking towards them "How's Leila?" Ashleigh asked quickly.

"Leila?" Casey repeated. Heath just nodded.

"Yeah she was in the car with Brax" Heath replied before heading towards the doctor.

"Why was Leila King in the car with Brax?" Casey wondered. Little did he know that he was the only one there besides the doctor who didn't know the answer to that question.

"What's the story doc, how's he doing?" Heath interrupted the doctor before he had chance to speak to Ashleigh.

"Erm…Brax has some cracked ribs, a broken wrist and concussion" Sid replied before turning to look at Ashleigh.

"I'm afraid Leila's in a bad way" he said sympathetically, Ashleigh's' just stared, she couldn't speak "Leila took most of the impact from the collision, she wasn't wearing her seatbelt when the cars collided, so she sustained more serious injuries"

"What kind of injuries?" Ashleigh asked with tears in her eyes.

"Leila has some pressure on the brain caused by bleeding in between the brain and the skull. We have taken her into theatre to drain the blood from her head and relieve the pressure" Sid explained.

"And then she'll be ok" Ashleigh interrupted hopefully.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything at this point, we won't know how badly the injury has affect the brain until Leila wakes up, that's if she wakes up. I'm afraid Leila's in a critical condition" Sid added.

Heath caught Ashleigh as he collapsed into him "Isn't there anything else you can do?" Heath wondered.

"We're doing all we can, but I do have a bit of good news the baby wasn't harmed in the accident" Sid's revelation almost knocked Ashleigh to the ground.

"What you mean Leila's pregnant?" Heath's eyes widened as Ashleigh asked the question.

"Yes, she's around 6 weeks pregnant" Sid smiled weakly, before Sid could walk away he was shocked to feel Ashleigh's hand on his arm.

"I have called Leila's husband, but I don't want you to tell him about the baby" Ashleigh whispered, luckily Leah and Casey were standing nowhere near Sid when he told Heath and Ashleigh about Leila's condition.

"Of course" Sid replied with a smile before turning and walking into the room Brax was in.

x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Heath and Casey had gone to get a coffee leaving Leah alone with Brax, she had been sat staring at him for ten minutes. She was shocked when she saw his eyes flickering "Brax" she whispered.

Leah waited for him to open his eyes; she was desperate for him to see her sitting there. She was hoping he would realise how she felt about him, she wasn't however expecting him to open his eyes and say Leila's name.

"Shh Brax its ok" Leah soothed as she grabbed Brax's hand.

"Where is she? I need to know she's ok" Brax was getting frustrated; he started to rip his tubes off.

"Brax calm down, she's ok" Leah said softly trying to calm him.

"Where is she?" Brax asked curiously "LEAH" he snapped when he realised Leah was lying. Brax knew there was no way Leila could be ok, he remembers seeing the state of her after the accident, just before he passed out.

"She's in intensive care" Leah finally admitted, Brax had now got out of bed "Brax get back in bed where are you going?"

"To see her" Brax called as he stormed out of the room and headed towards Intensive Care.

When he arrived at the door he could see Ashleigh sat next to her bed, he was just about to walk in but he spotted Geoffrey holding Leila's hand. He felt sick as he watched Geoffrey lean forwards and stroke Leila's hair. As Geoffrey leaned forward Ashleigh spotted Brax stood at the window in the door. She got up and headed over to him.

"What's he doing here?" Brax spat.

"He's still her husband Brax, believe me I'm not happy about this either" Ashleigh snapped "Look there's something you should know Brax" Ashleigh added in a softer tone. Brax frowned at Ashleigh as he waited for her to speak.

"She's pregnant Brax" Brax's jaw dropped as Ashleigh told him "And we both know there is no way in hell its Geoffrey's, it's your baby Brax"

"Your baby" a female voice repeated from behind them. Brax and Ashleigh were horrified when they turned and saw Leah standing behind them.

**Ok thoughts on this please. I would really like to know what you think so please review.**

**Coming up-**

**Leila wakes up will she be ok?**

**What will Leah do with this important piece of information?**

**A face from Leila's past returns to the bay!**


	17. Jealousy

"She having your baby" Leah repeated.

"Keep your voice down, Geoffrey's in there" Ashleigh snapped as she pulled Leah away from the room.

"How could you be so stupid Brax? She is another man's wife" Leah cried

"Yeah I know, don't you think I'm shocked about this too" Brax replied harshly.

"Look if you two are going to discuss this could you do it away from here, if Geoffrey finds out about this then we can kiss goodbye to Leila ever waking up" Ashleigh frowned.

"Oh don't worry I'm leaving I have nothing else to say to you" Leah said as she turned and walked away from Brax.

Brax turned to face Ashleigh "How are we gonna keep this from him?" Brax wondered.

"I have no idea, all we can do is pray she wakes up soon, before a doctor or nurse slips up" Ashleigh replied ass he looked through the glass window at Leila.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Brax wasn't sure how his legs had managed to carry him into Leila's room. He could hear the machines beeping and see Leila laid on the bed motionless. His memories of Charlie were still very fresh in his mind and every beep from that machine felt like a stab to his heart.

Brax walked slowly towards Leila's bed and sat in the chair beside her "Leila" he whispered gently. Being in this room was killing Brax but he knew he didn't want to leave Leila "Baby can you hear me" he said as he took hold of her hand.

"I really need you to wake up now, we've got things we need to talk about" Brax had tears in his eyes, he moved his hand from Leila's and rested it on her stomach "Seems I've got you in a mess again" he whispered as he gently rubbed her stomach.

Brax was shocked when he saw Leila's eyes flickering "Leila" he said softly. Leila's eyes had now started to open "Oh my god" Brax gasped as he got up and went to fetch a nurse. He waited outside as the nurses and a doctor came in to do all the necessary tests before finally leaving Leila and Brax alone.

"Hey you had me scared for a while?" Brax smiled as he sat down beside Leila.

"I'm sorry" Leila replied groggily

"So what did the doctor's tell you?" Brax wondered.

"That I was very lucky and that I have a baby growing inside me. You wouldn't happen to know how it got there would you?" Leila teased. Brax couldn't help but laugh. It hadn't taken Leila long to get back to her old self.

"Yeh I think I might know" he replied "What do you want to do about it, are you going to have another abortion?" Brax asked bluntly.

"No" Leila said as she moved her hand to her stomach "I've already lost enough of my happiness to that man, he's not gonna take it away from me this time" she said softly "It does mean I will have to rush through with my plans though"

Brax nodded "So you're keeping the baby?" he asked hoping for confirmation.

"Yes" Leila grinned. Brax stood up and kissed Leila's lips gently before being disturbed by a knock at the door. Leila's face lit up when she saw the man standing in front of her.

"Oh my God Jamie" she cried as the man moved quickly towards her and gave her a hug "What are you doing here?"

"Ash called she said you could use some help" he replied before turning to face Brax.

"Oh Jamie this is Brax" Leila smiled "Brax this is my brother Jamie"

"Hey mate I've heard a lot bout you" Jamie smiled as he put his hand out for Brax to shake "So where's Grandpa?" he said as he turned to face his sister. Brax laughed he knew exactly who Jamie meant when he said 'grandpa'

"Jamie" Leila scolded Jamie just grinned widely "So how much did Ash tell you exactly?"

"She told me about what happened with Jimmy and your plan for revenge and that Brax was helping you. She mentioned something about dad but said I should hear that from you" Jamie explained.

Leila frowned she knew she would have to explain to her brother that it was their father who plotted with Geoffrey to have her husband and Jamie's best friend killed.

"I'll leave you guys to it" Brax said as he stood up and gave Leila a kiss on the cheek "Good to meet you Jamie, maybe we could catch up later for a beer" Brax said as he walked out of the room.

"Brax, Brax. Leila where have I heard that name before?" Jamie asked curiously.

"That's Darryl Braxton, from Mangrove River" Leila replied waiting for the penny to drop in her brothers head.

"What as in River Boy Braxton, the leader of the River Boys" Jamie was shocked. Leila just nodded.

"Yep that's the one" she smiled.

"Well at least he can help us with Geoffrey then" Jamie shrugged; he frowned when he saw the look on Leila's face "That's not all he has been helping you with is it?"

Leila just shrugged "I'm having his baby" she whispered.

"Jesus Leila" Jamie exclaimed "How long have you been seeing him?"

"About 8 months now" Leila replied "It's not just a fling Jamie, I love him" Leila explained.

"Ok" Jamie replied his tone had softened a little.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Geoffrey was glad to hear that his wife had woken up; he decided to head to the diner to get her something nice to eat "Could I get a Greek salad and a slice of that chocolate cake to take away please?" Geoffrey smiled. Leah was shocked to see Geoffrey King standing in front of her.

"How's your wife?" She asked. Geoffrey was a little taken aback by Leah's question.

"How do you know Leila?" Geoffrey wondered.

"Oh we have the odd chat when she comes in some mornings" Leah quickly replied.

"Oh right, well she is going to be fine, she has woken up actually I'm just on my way to see her now, I'll tell her you asked after her…" Although Geoffrey had taken money from this woman to pay off Brax's 'debt' her name hadn't stuck in his memory.

"Leah" Leah smiled "Oh and I'm so glad your baby didn't get hurt in the accident" Leah added spitefully causing Geoffrey to turn and face her again.

"Pardon?" Geoffrey said in shock.

"The baby, oh my gosh I'm s sorry I thought Leila had told you she was pregnant" Leah lied.

"No you must be mistaken" Geoffrey smiled politely; there was no way his wife could be pregnant.

"No she came in last week and told me herself, she was very excited about it actually" Leah didn't intend on taking her lie so far. But she was so angry that Leila was seeing the man she wanted.

Geoffrey was furious, he had no idea what was going on but he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

**Thoughts please. **

**Also want to say a big thanks to Catie21 for being my 50th reviewer and also to everyone else who has reviewed so far.**

**Next time-**

**Geoffrey plots revenge of his own.**

**Brax is involved in a fixed cage fight, will Leila and Heath stop it before it's too late?**

**Leila makes a shocking confession to Brax how will he react?**


	18. It's over

Leila had been out of hospital for almost two weeks; Geoffrey was waiting on her hand and foot and barely let Leila out of his sight. She had however managed to sneak off to the dance studio for an hour so she could collect some accounts folders.

Leila switched on the lights and headed up the stairs towards the studio, when she got to the top she took her phone out of her bag **Hey at the studio, wanna keep me company? LK x x**

**Xoxoxoxox**

Brax's grin widened when he received Leila's message he was just on the beach **See you soon DB x x. **He quickly replied, he was surprised when he looked up and saw Sully walking towards him "Hey Mate" Brax said as he stood upright.

"Hey" Sully replied with a nervous expression.

"What's up?" Brax wondered, Sully sensed instantly Brax had somewhere he would rather be so he rushed what he had to say along.

"A fighter has dropped out for a fight tonight and we need to fill his slot. I wouldn't ask Brax but this is big money. Thought you might be interested" Sully explained.

"How Big?" Brax replied

"60 grand" Sully said, Brax's eyes widened.

"Count me in" Brax grinned.

"You sure?"

"For 60 grand what do you think? See you tonight" Brax said as he picked up his surf board and made his way towards his Ute.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Leila had been sat waiting for Brax for almost an hour she was pleased when she heard the door close down stairs "Babe is that you?" she called as she walked towards the top of the stairs.

Leila gasped as she watched the hooded man walking towards her with a baseball bat. The hairs on the back of Leila's neck stood on end when she watched the man lift the bat up. Leila's instincts moved her hand towards her stomach; she placed both hands over her stomach before suddenly falling to the ground. Everything went black.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Leila" A familiar voice whispered, as her eyes flickered open she could see a shadow standing over her. Leila jumped back instinctively "Hey baby its ok" the voice soothed. It wasn't until Leila's eyes opened a little wider she realised it was Brax.

"What happened?" he asked as he helped her to her feet, as Leila stood up Brax realised she was bleeding from the back of her head "Shit your head, come on lets get you to the hospital" Brax said as he put his arm around her and helped her walk.

Leila filled Brax in on what had happened on the way to the hospital "And he just hit you why would he do that?" Brax frowned.

"I have no idea?" Leila replied as she put her hand on her head.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brax waited with Leila in the room until Sid gave them the verdict "Ok there doesn't seem to be any damage but you do have mild concussion, so I would like to keep you in over night" Sid explained.

"And the baby?" Brax asked curiously

"The baby is fine" Sid smiled. Both Brax and Leila shared a smile.

"I can't stay here tonight" Leila replied stubbornly "I promise I will call if I feel any changes though" she reassured Sid.

Sid reluctantly agreed to let Leila go home. Brax dropped Leila off at the studio so she could pick up her car. Brax followed her home in his Ute. He watched as Leila drove through the huge iron electronic gates, before driving off.

Leila got out of the car and walked quietly towards the porch as she got closer to the door she could see Geoffrey in the lounge window, there was a guy with him and Geoffrey was handing the guy a large wad of money. It wasn't until the guy turned round that Leila realised it was the guy from earlier.

It was the man who attacked her at the studio Leila's heart was racing as she watched Geoffrey shake the man's hand; Leila quickly turned and ran back to her car she drove out of the gate and headed to the Braxton's house. She was surprised to see Brax getting ready for his fight, as she walked to the open front door. Brax was worried when he noticed the tears in Leila's eyes; he rushed towards her and pulled her into a tight hug.

Leila pulled away gently and sat on the sofa pulling him to sit next to her. "What's wrong?" Brax wondered what had gotten Leila in such a state.

"The guy who hit me is at my house" Leila said shakily "Geoffrey gave him some money, I think he paid the man to hit me, He knows about us" Leila cried as Brax stood up.

"I'll kill him" Brax spat furiously.

"Brax wait you don't understand I need to tell you something" Leila stood in front of him to stop him from leaving "Six years ago my brother was killed in a cage fight" Leila started "His name was Harry and he was 21 years old. He got knocked down half way through the 4th round and started fitting"

Brax and Leila had now moved back to the sofa "They guy he was fighting Neil O'Connor was ruthless, even when Harry was on the ground he didn't stop, he just kicked him over and over again" tears were now trickling down Leila's face.

"They pronounced Harry dead in the ring and Neil just grinned. They told him he would never fight in the ring again and that his career was over. But Neil didn't care; he showed no remorse for what he did" Leila continued "I couldn't just let him get away for what he did to Harry so I went to Geoffrey for help, he gave me the name of a man"

"What man?" Brax finally spoke after being stunned by Leila's story, but not as stunned as he was going to be.

"The man I paid to kill Neil O'Connor" Leila added with a grim expression Brax pulled Leila towards him.

"Was their any evidence leading to you?" Brax asked and Leila replied by shaking her head "Well you have nothing to worry about. Nothing will ever change my opinion of you baby… I love ya" Leila pulled away suddenly.

"You what?" she gasped.

"I love ya, I didn't realised it until the accident but I do I love you Leila King" Brax grinned as he kissed Leila gently.

"I love you too" Leila replied as she moved closer for another kiss.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

Later that evening while Brax was getting ready for his fight Leila was at the Braxton's house with Heath sorting through some of Leila's paperwork. They had arranged to meet Brax after the fight. As Leila flicked through some accounts she frowned when she saw a flyer promoting this evening's fight.

The fight was between a man called Kyle McKenzie, and another man who almost made Leila stop breathing. The other man was the same man she had seen Geoffrey paying earlier that day, the man who had attacked her. It suddenly hit Leila all at once "Oh my god" she gasped as she put her hand on her mouth.

"What? Are you ok?" Heath asked curiously.

"We need to get to the fight and stop it now" Leila cried

"Why, Leila what's going on?" Heath asked as he put his hands on Leila's arms to try and calm her.

"This isn't a fight it's an assassination, Geoffrey knows about me and Brax" Leila stuttered frantically.

"How?" Heath exclaimed.

"I don't know how, all I know is I think Geoffrey has paid this guy to kill Brax, Heath we need to stop this now" Leila rushed out of the door and Heath followed behind her they got in his Ute and sped off down the road.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Leila had already jumped out of Heath's Ute and was running towards the main entrance, before it had even stopped moving completely. Heath had never seen a woman run so fast in shoes that high before. Leila didn't even stop when she got to the door she ran straight through security and in to the crowd of people. She pushed everyone out of the way and before she knew it she was stood next to the cage "Stop the fight" she screamed as she grabbed the man in charge of locking the cage. Heath was now stood behind her "Please its fixed" Leila added before turning to Brax who was now stood wondering what was going on.

Suddenly the man in the cage with Brax hit him across the face knocking him to the floor "Brax" Leila screamed as she watched him fall. The cage man quickly got his key and started to unlock the door. Leila watched in horror as the man continued to try and hit Brax, he had now managed to stand again.

Suddenly the door swung open and Leila rushed to Brax's side wrapping her arms around his neck tightly she kissed him frantically, neither of them seemed to care they were being watched by a huge audience. Leila turned and saw Ashleigh had now joined Heath at ringside.

Brax had no idea what was going on, he watched curiously as the police came and handcuffed his opponent, but he was even more shocked when he saw them handcuffing Geoffrey.

"I went to see them earlier when I saw Geoffrey with that guy. I told them everything" Leila explained.

"What about the money?" Brax wondered.

"Its mine, all of it" Leila grinned "Every cent of Geoffrey's money is tied up in the business and now thanks to me that business belongs to Liz and the kids. He doesn't have a bean. It's over Baby"

Brax's eyes widened as Leila dropped this bombshell on him; he couldn't believe Leila owned everything. This woman he had got to know over the months had turned out to be quite a woman and Brax had realised earlier that day that he loved her, he couldn't think of anyone better to move on with and start a family. But he had one question he had been dying to ask her since he met her.

"You know something, you are carrying my baby and I have no idea what to call you know" Brax smiled.

"What do you mean?" Leila wondered.

"Well I can't call you Leila King now you're getting divorced can I, so come on spill what's your maiden name?" Brax asked curiously.

Leila giggled a little before answering "Its Pirovic, Leila Jean Pirovic"

**Ok guys this is the last chapter for this fic, but I am thinking about a sequel if you would be interested. Please review and let me know x x x**


End file.
